Time Passages
by majiklmoon
Summary: What would happen if Liz Parker wasn't who she thought she was. This is Roswell the way I wanted it to be. Conventional Couples
1. Default Chapter

Roswell belongs to Jason Katims and 20th Century Fox. I'm only borrowing them for a short while.  
  
Thanks to Margo for all her help with all this.  
  
Well everyone..this story was here once before, but SOMEONE was a tad bit to fast with her mouse button and it went kerpouff.  
  
  
  
November 1, I'm Liz Parker and I've decided it's time for some changes in my life. Last night was Halloween and Max Evans showed up and put on another one of his foolish alien displays. He had jack-o'-lanterns floating up to my window all night long. What if someone had seen him? Doesn't he ever think? Wait that's a stupid question of course he didn't think.he had sex with Tess. How could anyone in their right mind do something like that. I don't know what has come over me.I forgave him far too easily.it's almost like someone was doing the talking and thinking for me. One minute I am enraged that he let himself be with HER when he said he loved me, and the next minute I am holding a gun on a store clerk in Utah.  
  
"Liz, can you come down here for a minute?" Nancy yells upstairs.  
  
"Just a minute Mom." Liz replies.  
  
And the way I have been treating my parents.that's not like me. I don't understand what is going on anymore, and the only way I can figure things out is if I stay away from Max Evans.  
  
Liz puts her journal on her bed and heads downstairs. Her mom is waiting at the foot of the stairs for her.  
  
"Yeah Mom, what's up?" asks Liz.  
  
"I need your help with something. It's about your father," Nancy says.  
  
"Yeah Mom, about that. I don't understand why I've been acting this way. I am going to try and work things out with you and Dad. I'm not saying I won't screw up again, but I don't foresee and trips to Utah in my future," Liz finishes gazing first at the floor then into her mother's eyes.  
  
Liz hugs her mom. Tears are streaming down Nancy's face.  
  
"Liz, we love you. We only want what's best for you. I was thinking, you and your dad have always been so close, why don't you and he go out to dinner together. Just the two of you," Nancy continues through her tears.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea mom. I'll ask Dad about it after the lunch shift today. I'm going to run upstairs. I'll be down for work in a minute," Liz says.  
  
They hug again and Liz runs up to her room and sits down with her journal.  
  
It's 10:30 in the morning and I think I just made a start with mom.next up Dad. He's been kind of strange lately with his proclamations.WE FORBID YOU TO SEE MAX EVANS.yeah.as if he could do that. But I know he only wants what is best for me  
  
Suddenly there is a pounding on the door.  
  
Nancy is yelling "Liz Parker! What are you thinking of? It's 12:30 and you were supposed to be down here helping with lunch. I though you wanted to try and get along with us. This isn't the way."  
  
Dropping the journal, Liz runs to the door. She opens it looking confused.  
  
"Mom, I am so sorry. I only came up for a second, I sat down and I must have fallen asleep. I've just been so stressed lately.I am so sorry," Liz says with a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
Tears start streaming down Liz's face and Nancy pulls her into a hug.  
  
"I can see that, Honey. I'm sorry I yelled. This has been hard on all of us. Now get your uniform on and get down stairs. I'll talk to your dad," offers her mother.  
  
Liz starts to get dressed, stops and picks up her uniform, drops it and picks up her journal thinking, 10:30? I was just writing for a second. What happened to two hours? I don't get it!!  
  
She hurries down to the restaurant and waves to Maria as she walks up to her dad. Maria takes one look at the expression on Liz's face and prepares to duck.  
  
"Hi Dad. Sorry I'm late. I went up to get ready, sat down and fell asleep. It was my fault and is totally inexcusable," admits Liz.  
  
Jeff looks at his daughter and smiles. "No problem, Sweetie. Things like that do happen, and I appreciate your honesty. You have tables 8, 9 and 10 and are splitting the counter with Maria. You may want to thank her for covering for you," he replies.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I will," says Liz.  
  
Liz grabs a tray full of drinks and walking past Maria and whispers, "I've got to talk to you.it's urgent."  
  
"Liz, what's the matter? You are worrying me. As mad as you have been with your parents, you never let it affect your work here. And to not show up.that is totally irresponsible," Maria says appearing more agitated by the minute.  
  
"Maria, relax and sniff some cypress oil. This is important," demands Liz.  
  
Maria takes a vial from her pocket and takes a big sniff. "OK.that's better. What's up?"  
  
"Maria, I am losing time, or my mind, take your pick" Liz answers.  
  
"What do you mean losing time?"  
  
While they clear tables and set up for the dinner crowd, Liz explains what happened up in her room earlier.  
  
"Um.Liz.Sweetie.maybe it's you who needs the cypress oil. I think you need to calm down," says Maria in a very soothing tone  
  
" Maria, don't patronize me and listen. Think about how I've been acting. It's nothing like me at all. I've been rude, reckless, and careless. Then I pretended to rob a store. Why? And Max. How could I forgive Max for what he has done to me? HOW COULD YOU LET ME?"  
  
Patrons of the diner begin to stare as Liz's voice gets louder. Maria laughs and takes a bow. "Part of our new dinner theater folks. Hope you enjoyed the show."  
  
Lowering her voice Maria says, "Look Liz, you need to calm down and we need to talk about this. Let's get Michael and we can figure out what is going on"  
  
"No, not Michael. I don't want any of THEM to help us," Liz says in a shaky voice.  
  
"That isn't fair. Michael was willing to help us prove that Alex was murdered. He will be on our side. Just let me tell him. We can get together at his place tonight," Maria suggests in a slightly injured tone.  
  
"Let me check with my parents first," Liz answers walking over to Jeff.  
  
"Dad, can I go out with Maria and Michael tonight? We aren't going anywhere with Max, we just want to hang out."  
  
Jeff looks over at Maria with a doubtful look on his face. Liz looks at him getting ready to say no and offers, "Or could they come over here and hang out with me upstairs? That way you would know we won't be with Max. Come on, Dad, I'm really trying here. Could you cut me a little slack? Please?"  
  
Jeff nods his agreement and Liz gives him a quick little hug. She turns toward Maria, but stops turning back to her father. "Wait. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, just you and me? Would it be ok if Michael and Maria come over after we get back?"  
  
Jeff smiles and says "Liz, that sounds like a wonderful plan, in fact, why don't we bring dessert home for everyone?"  
  
Liz hugs her father again and walks over to Maria.  
  
She explains the plan and asks, "What do you think? Can you guys come over after my dad and I go to dinner?"  
  
"Sure. Don't worry Liz. We'll figure out what is going on with you, together," Maria says as she gives Liz a hug. 


	2. chapter 2

Part 2  
  
A mariachi band is playing in the background as Liz and her dad are laughing over their dinner.  
  
"This is nice Liz," said Jeff, "I'm glad you asked me to do this. I've missed spending time with you."  
  
"Me too Dad, I told Mom how sorry I am about everything that happened. It's almost like I was somebody else."  
  
Jeff laughes a little and says, "Liz, you have to accept responsibility for your actions."  
  
"No Dad, that's not what I mean. I made the mistakes, I'm not saying I didn't, but I didn't feel like ME," Liz cries.  
  
"Liz, Liz, relax. I understand what you are saying. Don't forget, I raised some hell in my life too," Jeff reassures her.  
  
"Yeah, Mom kinda told me some of that. I'm sorry about your friend. I know how much that hurts. When Alex." Liz stops talking as tears form in her eyes.  
  
Her dad reaches over and takes her hand. "I know Sweetie.we all miss Alex. What you went through is actually quite normal. You lost someone you loved and you acted out in an inappropriate manner."  
  
"Dad," Liz says, staring at her father in awe, "You sound like a shrink or something."  
  
"Well, actually," he replies, "I did talk with one after all this started."  
  
"Dad! How could you talk to someone about me.MY LIFE without my permission?" Liz exclaims.  
  
"Liz, I talked with Dr. Newsom about ME and how poorly I was dealing with your situation. She pointed out the possibility that by putting so many restrictions on you and being so demanding, that I may actually drive you away instead of protecting you."  
  
  
  
The waitress stops by their table. "May I bring you anything else tonight," she asks.  
  
"Yes, may we have an order of sopapillias for 6 and a cheesecake to go please, and the check as well," Jeff requests.  
  
"Certainly sir. I'll bring that right out for you." The waitress walks away.  
  
Jeff turns back to Liz. "Honey, I think Dr. Newsom is right. You are almost an adult, and it's time for me to accept that fact. I was wrong to forbid you to see Max, especially my comment about not even looking at him in school. That was foolish, but I love you so much.I only wanted to protect you! In fact, if you chose to see Max, that is fine, and Max is welcome to come back in the Crashdown again."  
  
"Dad. I. I don't know what to say. Thank you for allowing me to make my own decisions, but honestly, I think it is best if I don't see Max for a while. I need to figure out what is going on with me before I let someone else into my life."  
  
The waitress brings the desserts and the check which Jeff pays as he and Liz leave the restaurant.  
  
Once outside he continues, "Liz whatever you decide regarding Max is ok with your mother and I, but I can't say I am unhappy with your choice. You both lost a very special friend recently and that has to have affected both of you."  
  
They begin walking down the street as they talk.  
  
"Dad, someday, I'd like to hear about your girlfriend if it isn't too painful for you."  
  
"I'd like that Liz, I'd like that a lot."  
  
The silence falls around them as they walk down the street each lost in their own thoughts. As Liz thinks about her loss of time and Max, her father thinks about Sarah. He remembers the way the sun shone on her dark hair and how interested she was in everything. Recalling the almost magical things that would happen when she was around brings a smile to his face. He didn't believe in magic, but some of the things Sarah could do were just that, magic. He remembers how strong Sarah made him feel, and the way she looked in the hospital the night she died. The night that Liz was born. 


	3. chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Liz is sitting in her room when Maria walks in.  
  
"Hi. Where's Michael?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, it's bowling night so he'll be over later," replies Maria. "So what is happening? What is with this losing time thing you were wigging about earlier? 'Cause right now Girlfriend, I think you are tripping."  
  
"Ok. Look, it's hard to explain, but even you have to admit I haven't been exactly myself lately."  
  
"Well, no. Robbing convenient stores isn't exactly a normal date night activity. But I'm not making the time connection." Maria stops talking when there is a knock on the door.  
  
Nancy opens the door and sticks her head in the room. "Would you girls like to come down and have some cheesecake with us before Michael gets here?"  
  
"Um.I'll pass on the cheesecake Mrs. Parker, but I'd love a Snapple," Maria says as she rises from Liz's bed and follows Nancy down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right down Mom," says Liz as she turns to pick up her journal.  
  
The next thing she knows, Maria and Michael are sitting in her room drinking Snapple and eating the sopapillas. "What the heck happened?" Liz cries looking around.  
  
Michael looks at her confused and asks, "What are you talking about Liz? We were just sitting here listening to you go on about the greatness that is Max and the two of you getting a place together."  
  
Liz starts to shake violently.  
  
Maria jumps up and runs over to her. "Liz? Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"I.I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember is you going downstairs to get a Snapple with my mom and me picking up my journal to follow you."  
  
Maria looks at Michael with concern.  
  
"Liz! That was over 45 minutes ago! You were right there with us. It was pretty weird. Downstairs you were going on and on about being apart from Max and how healthy that would be for you. And then up here, Max was a god and you were ready to strip down and worship at his shrine," Maria says in confusion.  
  
"I don't like this," says Michael. "This is weird beyond belief."  
  
"Michael Guerin! Don't tell me this is weird. I didn't even want you here. You are nothing but Max's second in command. HE is the ruler, the king!" cries Liz. "Don't you tell me what something is.I am his w."  
  
All of a sudden Liz collapses to the floor. Maria runs to her side and starts to shake her "Liz.Liz! Can you hear me? Wake up!"  
  
"Wha.what happened?" asks Liz as she slowly regains consciousness and looks around. "What am I doing on the floor?"  
  
Michael sinks down beside them shaking his head. "I think we have a problem." 


	4. chapter 4

Part 4  
  
As the three teens in Liz's room talk late into the night, Jeff Parker is asleep. He is tormented by nightmares of Sarah and the night she died.  
  
"Come on, Sweetie, go faster. Make the car go faster," Sarah laughed as they drove down the street.  
  
"I can't, much as I would like too. Something's wrong with the car and she won't go much faster," said Jeff as he threw one arm around her.  
  
Sarah leaned forward and put her hand on the dashboard. A silver glow emanated from her hand. "There, now try it," she said, with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
Jeff complied and put his foot down on the pedal. The car shot off down the street.  
  
"Sarah, what did you do to my car? It never ran this good!" Yelled Jeff in amazement as they flew down the street, the wind whipping through their hair. "Make it slow down. We have to be careful. What if we get caught? I'm already in enough trouble."  
  
Without a word, Sarah put her hand over the dashboard and the car began to slow down. "Jeff, pull over. I...I have something I need to tell you."  
  
Jeff pulled on the steering wheel and the car swerved over to the side of the road. "What is it Sarah.what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm leaving Jeff. I can't stay here any longer, it isn't safe for me or for you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Safe from who? From what?" His confusion was apparent on his face.  
  
"I can't tell you. I just have to protect us.the three of us."  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean.the three of us? I don't get it," said Jeff as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning and maybe you will understand," Sarah said as she settled back in the seat of the car. "I can do things that other people can't and I know things that other people don't. Nobody else knows about it. But now I need to tell you something for your safety that even my parents don't know."  
  
"Sarah, what are you talking about? You mean the stuff you did with the car? I don't see how that can put us in any danger," Jeff's voice rose as his anger and fear came to the surface.  
  
"Jeff, look don't interrupt ok, just listen. My parents adopted me. They were never able to find any information about my birth parents. I was found wandering in the woods when I was about two or three. I didn't speak any English. In fact, I didn't speak any language that anyone could recognize, but my parents didn't care. They took me home. Social services let me stay with them and, eventually, they adopted me. They raised me like I was normal, but Jeff, I'm not normal. I can do things. I can move things with my mind, open locked doors.I can do so many things that normal people don't or can't do."  
  
"I've never cared before, but lately. Strange things have been happening. There is always a dark blue car parked by my house. I always feel like someone is watching me. And when I use the phone, I can hear all these strange clicks, like someone is listening in. Jeff, I'm scared, and it's not just me I have to worry about anymore. It's." Sarah faltered as the tears started slipping down her cheeks. "Jeff, I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby.soon."  
  
Jeff looked at her in shock and amazement. "Sarah. Are you sure? I mean about the soon part, you don't look very pregnant. Honey, don't worry. I'll take care of you and our baby. I'll protect you. Let's call Nancy. She's your best friend. She'll help us too, I know it."  
  
"No! Jeff, you can't tell ANYBODY! Not even Nancy. She can't ever know. I can't put anyone else in danger!" Sarah yelled almost hysterically.  
  
"Alright.just calm down. We won't tell Nancy. But why do you think the baby will be here soon?"  
  
"I just know it. I know I don't look it, but I can feel the baby moving all around. I.damn it! Jeff, I just know it, OK?"  
  
Suddenly a car pulled up behind them. Two dark figures climbed out and approached the car.  
  
"Jeff," Sarah whispered fear making her voice tremble, "that's the car that I've seen by my house. I know it."  
  
Without a word, Jeff started the car and slammed it into gear, tearing off down the street.  
  
"Sarah, whatever you did before.do it again or we will never get away!"  
  
Sarah placed her hand on the dashboard of the car and it began to pick up speed. Jeff looked in the rear view mirror. He saw the two men jump into their car and begin to follow them. Houses and trees passed by in a blur as the car flew down the street. Jeff jerked on the wheel and the car turned down a side street.  
  
Sarah looked back and yelled, "They're still following us Jeff."  
  
Suddenly, another car pulled out from the curb and tried to force them off the road.  
  
"Sarah, can you do anything? He's hitting the side of the car, I don't know how much longer I can keep the car under control."  
  
"I'll try," she said. But with one final bang, the other car forced them off the road and over the embankment.  
  
The two cars parked by the side of the road. Four men climbed out and looked down at the car lying on its side.  
  
"Good job, Agent Royce. Now, we need to make this look legitimate. What's your plan?" asked the tall dark haired man who remained in the shadows.  
  
Agent Royce looked at the man and said, "I have it under control, Sir. We'll fill the back seat with all these empties and pour this bottle of vodka on him and in him."  
  
"Handle it," barked the shadowy figure as he nodded. He and his companion got into their car and drove away. Royce and his partner climbed down the embankment and proceeded to fill the back seat of the car with empty beer bottles. Royce force fed Jeff the vodka and dumped the rest on his clothing.  
  
"The girl doesn't look like she's going to make it" said his partner.  
  
"Good. That was the plan," Royce said. "What about the boy?"  
  
"Don't worry. After we get done with him, nobody will ever believe him."  
  
"Excellent," said Royce as the two men climbed up the embankment and drove away. 


	5. chapter 5

Part 5  
  
"What?" asks Liz looking at Michael and Maria. When they hesitate she asks again, "I said what?"  
  
"Liz, look you are right, something freaky is going on here. We need to get Maxwell," Michael says.  
  
"No! Not Max," Maria and Liz say together. While Michael looks annoyed, Liz squeezes Maria's hand in gratitude.  
  
"Damn it Liz, why not? We need everybody in on this," says Michael, his anger and confusion apparent in his voice.  
  
"Look, there is a lot I need to tell you. It started last year.." Liz proceeds to tell him the whole story about Max traveling back in time. And then about the set up with Kyle to convince Max that their relationship was over.  
  
Michael stares at her with shock and horror written on his face.  
  
"What gives you the right to play with our lives like that?" he says in a voice that was so cold it cuts right through Liz. "You had no right to make decisions like that for any of us. You should have told us, there might have been something else we could have done.." Michael's voice fades out as he realizes Liz did the only thing she could to save their lives. Suddenly, he turns to Maria and asks, "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Well d'uh. Liz is only my best friend, of course she told ME," she answers sarcastically.  
  
"And I'm your boyfriend, so why didn't you tell me?" Michael asks.  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell. Contrary to what you think, I can keep secrets. I never told Liz about that night with the lime Jell-O or..." Maria says, her voice trailing off as she realizes what she just said. "Look, just forget that last part, ok?"  
  
Liz stares at the floor blushing, trying not to imagine what they did with the Jell-O when Michael takes her hand for just a moment.  
  
"Liz. Liz, look at me," Michael says in a soft voice. "We'll work on this together. We can figure it out."  
  
"I. I. asking for help is hard for me, I'm usually the problem solver," Liz replies with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Liz, you know together there isn't anything we can't do," cries Maria as she reaches to grab Liz's hand. Suddenly a burst of energy emanates from Liz sending Maria flying across the floor.  
  
"Don't you touch me you stupid bitch!" snarls Liz, the disgust apparent in both her face and her voice. "I never did like you anyway. You are a vain self-righteous little witch. Stay out of my life."  
  
As Maria picks herself up off the floor, tears are streaming down her face. Michael moves in closer to Liz and tries to restrain her. "Liz," he yelled as he turns her to face him, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Taking one look in her eyes he says, "Maria, go get me some water now."  
  
"Water! Michael Guerin, I am not your little waitress.."  
  
"Maria, shut up! Get me the water now!"  
  
Maria rushes to the bathroom and returns with glass of water, which Michael promptly threw in Liz's face.  
  
"What was that about," Liz sputters as she wipes the water from her face. "Maria, can't you control him," asks Liz as she turns towards her friend. She stops and stares at the tearstains on Maria's cheeks. "What's wrong 'Ria, what happened?"  
  
"As if you didn't know," Maria whispers angrily. "You just did some weird almost alien thing and flung me across the room."  
  
"Maria," says Michael, with a look of concern on his face. "That wasn't Liz that did that."  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't Liz," asks Maria. At the same time Liz is shouting, "Flung you across the room? Right, do I look like I've been eating my Wheaties?"  
  
"Shut up both of you and listen. This is Liz." he gestures to her. "But it wasn't Liz that did that," gesturing to the wall that Maria had hit. "It was Tess."  
  
"What," cries Maria with a look of horror crossing her face. "How could it be Tess?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to figure out what is going on," replies Michael.  
  
"No way.No way," says Liz, the rage visible in her face. "There is no way that skanky ho is in my head. No! Maybe it's something else Michael, but it isn't that."  
  
"Liz, it is. I'm sorry, I really am. I know how much you hate her. We all hate her, but when I touched you and turned you around, I got a flash," Michael says as he pulls her into a brotherly embrace.  
  
Liz pulls away and sinks to the ground whimpering, "Oh my God. I think he's right. What have I done?" 


	6. chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Jeff awoke with a jerk and rolled over to look at the clock. "Only 1:30 a.m.?" he thinks. "Great, after remembering all that, I don't think I am going to get back to sleep any time soon." He quietly slips out of bed and out of the room.  
  
In the hall he notices a light shining out from under Liz's door and he can hear muffled voices. Stopping at her door he knocks and says, "Hey kids, it is getting kind of late."  
  
The bedroom door pops open and Liz sticks her head out, "Thanks Dad, Michael was just leaving, but I was wondering," she pauses then continues, "If Maria can spend the night?"  
  
"Of course she can, just give your mom a call please," Jeff agrees.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Parker. I'm just going to walk Michael to the door and then I'll call my mom," Maria says.  
  
"Oh great, I'll walk down with you," says Mr. Parker. Then seeing the look of horror on Maria's face he laughs and says, "Relax Maria, I was only kidding. I'm going to sit here and talk to my best girl for a few minutes. I'll go get a drink after you come up. But don't be too long please, I'm hungry."  
  
Michael gives a small wave back to Liz as he and Maria walk out of the room. As they walk past Jeff he says, "Night Mr. Parker, see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Michael, you drive safely," answers Mr. Parker as he begins to enter Liz's room. Then remembering he stops short, and looks at her inquisitively asking, "Is it ok if I come in?"  
  
"Sure Dad, what's up?" Liz asks as she sits on her beanbag chair.  
  
"Nothing really. I had a bad dream and I was on my way down for a drink. I just wanted to give Maria and Michael some privacy," he replies as he sits on her bed.  
  
"So, what were you kids talking about until so late? How to solve world peace?" he jokes.  
  
"Um...no," Liz struggles to answer until she realizes her dad is only joking. "We were talking about how cruel our boss is," she finishes with a teasing smile. "Actually, we were talking about the future."  
  
"The future," Mr. Parker replies rising from his seat as Maria walks back into the room. "That's good to know, because I know two beautiful young ladies who have the world in front of them." Pausing he drops kisses on the top of both girls' heads and walks to the door. "Don't stay up too late girls, you are scheduled for the breakfast shift tomorrow. And I have it on good authority that your boss is a real hard ass." Smiling, Mr. Parker leaves the room. But as he closes the door, the smile leaves his face.  
  
"Oh God, every time I look at her, I see Sarah," he thinks to himself as he begins to walk down the stairs. Stopping in the kitchen Jeff gets a drink and walks into the living room. Sitting down in his favorite chair, he puts his feet up and begins to watch television. He sits staring at the TV, but not really seeing the pictures that flash on the screen. Within minutes, he begins to drift back off to sleep.  
  
A short time later, Liz creeps silently down the stairs for a couple of Snapples. She peeks into the living room and sees her dad asleep in his chair with a slight smile upon his face. Liz grabs a blanket out of the closet and drapes it across her father. She then continues on her way to the kitchen and back upstairs. Jeff settles more deeply into his chair as the dreams begin again, stronger than before.  
  
  
  
A siren wailed in the distance as Jeff struggled to regain consciousness. "Jeff, Jeff can you hear me," a voice yelled as the siren drew closer.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you," he moaned. "Jim? Jim Valenti, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me you jackass. What the hell happened here?" Valenti asked.  
  
"I. Sarah, where is she? Is she alright?" he yelled.  
  
The deputy shouted in anger. "Sarah was with you? You stupid son of a b. Don't you know better than to drive after you've been drinking?"  
  
Jim looked around the ground for Sarah as Jeff struggled to free himself from the wrecked car. "Here she is, over here," yelled Jim. "Oh God, this doesn't look good." He pulls a radio from his belt and begins to speak into it. "This is Deputy Valenti of the Roswell Sheriffs department. We need an ambulance on Route 285, at mile marker 187, and we need it now."  
  
Jeff staggered towards Jim and Sarah and fell to the ground at Jim's feet. He crawled across the ground, and pulled himself as close to Sarah as he possibly could.  
  
"Sarah, can you hear me?" he cried. "Don't leave me. I love you so much, please don't leave me."  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness. She asked, "Jeff, are you here?"  
  
"I'm here baby. I'm here. I'm never ever going to leave you," cried Jeff as he sat up and pulled her to him.  
  
"Jeff! Stop. Listen to me, before it's too late. Get rid of Jim. I need to finish talking to you," Sarah whispered to him.  
  
"Jim. Hey Jim," Jeff shouted. "Would you go and grab me a blanket from your car for Sarah, please."  
  
"Yeah. Right. That's a good idea. Sorry, this is my first day in the Sheriffs office and seeing you out here has really thrown me."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Now about that blanket?"  
  
"I'll be right back," Jim replied as he began to climb the embankment.  
  
"Ok, Honey, he's gone. But I really think you need to save your energy, " Jeff said as he took her hand and held it to his face.  
  
"It's too late for me Jeff. But it's not too late for you or for our daughter," she whispered softly. "Call Nancy, have her meet us at the hospital. We are going to need her help tonight. Jeff, I love you, and I always will, but I am not going to survive this night. Our baby will be born and she will be strong enough to survive, but you can't do it alone, you will need help. Nancy will help you, she has always loved you."  
  
"You are not going to die," Jeff yelled as he pulled her closer to him. "I won't let you."  
  
"There is no time for this Jeff, I am not going to survive, now how can we get Nancy to the hospital?"  
  
Jeff thought for a second and then as Jim returned with the blanket an idea took hold. He asked, "Valenti, can you get a hold of Nancy and have her meet us at the hospital, please. Sarah says she has to see her and I'll do anything to keep her calm."  
  
"Sure Jeff. Hang on the ambulance is on the way. It should be here soon. Just hang on," Jim called back as he reached the car and contacted the dispatcher with the request. "It's all set, they are sending a car over to get Nancy. She'll meet you at Roswell General," Jim said as he slid back down the embankment.  
  
"You are a good man Jim Valenti," whispered Sarah. "There is much goodness in you, don't let your past take that away from you."  
  
Jim pulled back in embarrassment. "I'm going to go see what's holding up that ambulance," he said and walked a few feet way and removed the radio from his belt.  
  
It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and Jeff and Sarah were carried up the embankment and rushed to the hospital.  
  
"Jeff, listen, we don't have much time. You must protect our baby, she is my final gift to you. She will be very beautiful with long dark hair and dark brown eyes." her voice trailed off.  
  
"She will be beautiful, just like you my love," whispered Jeff as the tears streamed down his face  
  
The ambulance pulled into the hospital and Jeff and Sarah were wheeled into examining rooms.  
  
"I'm fine" Jeff yelled as he got off the gurney. "I need to be with Sarah."  
  
Nobody tried to stop him as he crossed the emergency room floor to the cubicle that housed Sarah.  
  
He pulled aside the curtain and there stood Sarah's best friend Nancy. She fell into his arms sobbing, "Oh Jeff, how could you do this to her? Why were you driving drunk? That is the stupidest thing in the world."  
  
"Nancy, stop it," Sarah said in a surprisingly strong voice. "We don't have much time and you have to listen and promise me you'll do what I say."  
  
"Of course Sarah, anything,"  
  
"Jeff was not drinking. I promise you that. Someone forced us off the road, but the police will never prove it. Nor will they be able to prove that he was drinking. Jeff come here and unbutton your shirt"  
  
Jeff walked over to Sarah and leaned over her as she took her hand and placed it on his chest. Suddenly her hand began to glow. A shimmering handprint appeared on Jeff's chest and Sarah collapsed back against the gurney. "There" she whispered, "that will remove all traces of the alcohol they tried to force down your throat."  
  
Jeff stared down at his chest where the imprint of a silver hand lingered. "What did you do to me," he asked in wonderment.  
  
"There is no time to explain, Nancy come here now." Nancy walked over to the side of the gurney.  
  
"What is it Sarah," she stammered with a look of amazement and fear on her face.  
  
"We are going to have a baby. Nancy, I need you to promise that you will do whatever you can to help raise and protect her."  
  
"Of course I will Sarah, you know that."  
  
"Good, now lift up your shirt," ordered Sarah. Again she reached her hand out, this time touching Nancy's flat stomach. Suddenly a light flowed from Sarah's hand to Nancy's stomach. The light enveloped both girls and suddenly was extinguished. Sarah's eyes closed for the last time as her heart monitor emitted a steady screeching sound.  
  
Nancy collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Jeff was crying as he reached down to help her back up. As she arose, he realized that she was now very, very pregnant.  
  
Suddenly, she leaned over and gasped, "Oh my God, I think I'm in labor, my water just broke." 


	7. chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Michael Guerin parks his bike in his driveway and removing his helmet climbs off. On his way up to his apartment, he hopes that Max has either fallen asleep, or gone home. Having much to think about, he doesn't want to have to deal with Max. Opening the door quietly, he finds Max sitting on the sofa watching television.  
  
"Hey Maxwell.what's up?" says Michael sauntering into the room.  
  
Max answers with a shrug, "Not much, just hanging out, where's Maria?"  
  
"Oh, uh.she's spending the night with Liz?"  
  
"Liz? You saw Liz? How is she? Is she alright?" Max fires the questions at Michael in rapid succession.  
  
"Look, I guess she's fine. Maria wanted to hang out there, so we hung out. It was nothing," Michael says as he crosses the floor towards his room. Suddenly he stops and turns towards Max.  
  
"Maxwell, what was it like when you and Tess had sex?" he asks.  
  
"What? What do you want to know about that for?" Max questions with a look of anger crossing his face.  
  
"Well, I'm just wondering if what Maria and I experience is, well, you know, normal," says Michael with apparent discomfort.  
  
"Michael, I can't just tell you that. It is kind of personal," hedges Max.  
  
Michael paces back and forth across the room clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, but not willing to let it go.  
  
"Look Max, I'm not asking how many times she moaned your name or anything like that. I'm asking about your physical reactions. I just want to make sure that Maria isn't going to get hurt," Michael finished in a rush. He couldn't believe how lame he sounded to himself, but he was hoping Max would fall for it. If his suspicions were right, something was very, very wrong.  
  
"Alright, fine," says Max. "Grab a couple of Snapple's from the fridge and we'll talk."  
  
  
  
Morning arrives with Max asleep on the sofa and Michael in his room pouring over the printouts that Alex decoded before his death.  
  
"Damn, there has got to be something here that explains it all," He thinks. Frustrated, he slams the printout on the bed. "Something isn't right. Nothing that Max said happened between him and Tess is anything like what happens with me and Maria. One of us must be doing it wrong, and I hope it's him because we're having too much fun." Michael stops as the pieces began to come together in his mind. "That's it," he says out loud, "It's not that one of us is doing it wrong. One of us didn't do it at all." 


	8. chapter 8

Part 8  
  
  
  
Jeff held tightly to Nancy as he cried over the loss of his beloved Sarah. Doctors and nurses came bursting into the examination room to try and revive Sarah, but it was too late.  
  
"Call it," said the doctor in charge.  
  
"Time of death 11:57p.m.," said one of the nurses.  
  
Nancy cried out again, and the doctor turned to her. "You two need to get out of here," he started to say but stopped as he got a good look at Nancy.  
  
"How far along are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," gasped Nancy as another pain hit. "I never told anyone, and I haven't been to the doctor."  
  
"Stupid kids," growled the doctor. "Are you the father?" he snapped looking at Jeff with a look of disdain in his face "Why the hell didn't you get her medical treatment."  
  
"Aaahhhh," yelled Nancy as she doubled over in pain. "It's not his fault, I never told him, and I hid it from everyone, including my parents."  
  
Jeff swung her up into his arms and cradled her protectively against him and turned towards the doctor. "Do we really need to have this discussion now, her best friend just died and she is in labor. Don't you think you should be helping her instead of criticizing her."  
  
The doctor had the grace to blush while he shouted for a gurney. "Take her up to obstetrics, stat," said the doctor. "And you," he said turning to Jeff, "Get yourself out to admitting and start filling out paperwork."  
  
Jeff turned to the doctor, his fury evident in his gaze. "I'm not leaving her, send someone from admitting up to her room if you want the paperwork filled out."  
  
Jeff laid Nancy on the stretcher and brushed the hair off her face. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. We'll get through this."  
  
Nancy grabbed his hand as another contraction ripped through her body. "Jeff, just shut up and listen to me," she gasped. "Get the hospital chaplain here and do it now!"  
  
Jeff walked along beside the gurney as they orderly wheeled Nancy through the halls to her room.  
  
"Why do we need the hospital chaplain?" he asked. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I couldn't deal with it if anything happened to you too." Jeff gazed worriedly at Nancy as yet another contraction racked her body.  
  
"Here we are," said the orderly. "Can you make it to the bed yourself or do you want some help?"  
  
"I'm fine," she gasped as a nurse walked into the room. "I'm sure the nurse will be glad to help me. Can you take my fiancée to find the hospital chaplain?"  
  
"Sure," the orderly chuckled. "Come on Dad, we don't want to upset the mommy-to-be."  
  
Jeff gave Nancy one last concerned look and followed the orderly out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Back in the room, the nurse helped Nancy change into a hospital gown and get settled in bed.  
  
"Ok honey, you should be all set. The doctor should be here any second," the nurse said as she strapped a blood pressure cuff on Nancy's arm.  
  
"Please, could you help? I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," said Nancy.  
  
"Just call me Betty, hon. What can I do for you?" the nurse asked.  
  
"My fiancée and I want to get married before the baby comes, would you be a witness for us?" asked Nancy with a very resolved look upon her face.  
  
"Well if that just isn't the sweetest thing," said Betty. "Of course I'll be a witness for you, and I'll get my friend Sheila from maternity too."  
  
Jeff raced back into the room, panting from the exertion. "Am I too late, did it happen yet?" he shouted.  
  
"Relax," said Betty. "She's doing just fine, but I'm going to go hurry the doctor along."  
  
Betty stepped out of the room and Jeff moved beside Nancy's bed and sat down.  
  
"The chaplain is on his way, but do you mind telling me what's going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"Jeff, listen, I know you loved Sarah. I did too. She was my best friend, but she's gone. And we are left here to cope with everything, and that includes this baby. I am assuming it's yours," she questioned. When he nodded she continued, "I don't even want to know how I ended up carrying it, but I am. I don't know how Sarah did it, but when she touched me, she talked to me in my mind. She explained that we have to protect this baby at all costs. The best way for us to do that is to get married."  
  
At this, Jeff pulled away, panic stricken and said, "What?!! But, I'm not ready to get married. I don't even have a steady job. We have no place to live. We can't get married."  
  
Nancy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down beside her. "Look, if anything happens to me, the only way you will be able to protect this baby is by being married to me. Think about my parents. Do you honestly think [I]Mr. and Mrs. What-will-the-neighbors-think[/I] would let you have custody of this baby if anything happened to me? As screwed up as they have made my life, what do you think they would do to this baby?"  
  
Jeff sat back and thought about what Nancy has said. He opened his mouth to respond, but Nancy let out a blood-curling scream. Just then the doctor walked in and said, "Well, it sounds like someone is going to have a baby"  
  
The nurse who followed the doctor in handed Jeff a surgical gown and told him to get into it.  
  
"Wha.what's this for?" he stammered.  
  
"If you want to be present at the birth of your child you'll need to wear this," said the nurse. "Now get changed or get out."  
  
"Jeff, don't leave me," whimpered Nancy. "I need you here with me."  
  
"Don't worry Nancy, nothing will get me out of this room," Jeff answered in his most reassuring voice.  
  
At that moment, the hospital chaplain strolled in with a cheerful grin on his face. "I understand there is going to be a wedding," he said.  
  
"Yes, Father, these two kids want to get married before their baby is born, so you better make it quick," answered Nurse Betty before either Jeff or Nancy could get a word out. "My friend Sheila is going to be the other witness."  
  
"Well, you better make this quick," said the doctor. "This young lady is just about ready to give birth. I'm Dr. Alice Newman, by the way, and I'll be attending the birth. I just wanted to reassure you that even though you had no prenatal care, you look as though you are in good health and both your vital signs and those of the baby are fine. Everything should be ok."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Dr. Newman," said Nancy as another contraction hit her. "Jeff, we better do this now."  
  
"Oh look, here comes Sheila now," said Betty as the other nurse walked into the room holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"These are for the beautiful bride to be," said Sheila. "It looks like I'm just in time."  
  
"Thank you," said Jeff. He passed the flowers to Nancy and pressed a kiss on her brow. "Sir, if you're ready, so are we," he said turning to the minister.  
  
In a few minutes the brief ceremony was over. By then Nancy was in full labor.  
  
"That's it honey push... Just one more. a little harder," the doctor coached and suddenly the baby slipped out into her arms.  
  
"Here we go, a beautiful baby girl," cheered the doctor. "Have you picked out a name yet mom and dad?" She passed the baby to Nancy who snuggled her to her breast. Jeff reached over and ran his finger over the baby's head.  
  
"We were thinking of calling her Elizabeth," he replied. Nancy shot him a look of understanding. Elizabeth was Sarah's middle name.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth. But that is such a big name, and she is so small, I think it better be Liz for short," she answered. 


	9. chapter 9

Part 9  
  
"Order up, Maria," Jeff shouts over the pick up window at the Crashdown.  
  
"Coming Mr. Parker," answers Maria over the din of people eating. "Jeez Mr. Parker, you don't look so great."  
  
"Rough night," replies Jeff as he slides her order closer to her. "I didn't sleep too well."  
  
"I can give you some of my chamomile oil," says Maria as she reaches across the pick up window to grab the order of scrambled alien eggs and flying saucer cakes. "Guaranteed to help you sleep like a baby. What do you think that means anyway? How does a baby sleep?"  
  
"Miss. I'm waiting for my order," says a customer waiting at the counter.  
  
"I'll be right with you, can't you see I'm talking here?" Maria says back.  
  
"Is it any different than how a grown up sleeps? And how would we know if it was different?" rambles Maria.  
  
"Maria, your order." Jeff replies with a grin shaking his head in amusement. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."  
  
"Miss, I'm waiting on my order please," says the rather exasperated customer again.  
  
Maria grabs the plate from the window and bangs it down on the counter. "Do you mind, I'm trying to carry on a conversation here," she says as she turns away.  
  
Liz stands by silently laughing as she watches Maria lecture her dad on the benefits of chamomile as a sleep supplement. The bell over the door rings and Michael comes running into the restaurant.  
  
"Where's Maria?" he gasps. "I have to talk to her now. I have something to tell you both but I have to talk to her first."  
  
"Michael, relax, calm down," Liz says as she grabs him by the arms. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. I have to talk to Maria."  
  
At just that moment, Maria walks up to Liz and Micheal.  
  
"Perfect timing, I'm ready to go on a break. Liz, watch my tables, will you?" asks Maria.  
  
"Yeah, uh, sure," says Liz with a look of confusion and worry. "Take as long as you need."  
  
Michael takes Maria by the hand and drags her to the back room.  
  
"Michael Guerin, these caveman tendencies are not attractive," cries Maria as she pulls her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Maria, listen, I was talking with Max last night," Michael begins.  
  
"Oh, like that's a surprise. He[I]is[/I] living there," quips Maria.  
  
"Have you ever told Liz about what it's like when we are.um.[I]together[/I]?"  
  
"What!" Maria explodes. "Those details are intimate and private, and I haven't shared them with anybody."  
  
"Maria," says Michael with a knowing look on his face, "Does she know we slept together?"  
  
"Well, um.yeah. But I didn't get graphic with the details," Maria says with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "Some things are just to special to share."  
  
Michael leans in and kisses her gently on the lips thinking, "Whatever the future brings, I am a better man for having loved her."  
  
"Ok, here is the plan. When your shift is over, you and Liz meet me at the quarry," says Michael getting up from the chair.  
  
"Why the quarry?" asks Maria.  
  
"Because we need to talk and I don't want anybody else listening in," Michael replies.  
  
Maria begins to ramble. "Need to talk? What do we need to talk about? Are you breaking up with me? No, wait don't answer that, cause why would you take me to the quarry to do that? Or do you want Liz there to help console me after you dump me."  
  
"Max and Tess didn't sleep together," interrupts Michael. "There is no baby." 


	10. chapter 10

Part 10  
  
Nancy dozed in the hospital bed, the stress and strain of the past twelve hours visible on her face. A knock at the door caused her to start, and sit up in the bed. "Come in," she said in a very sleepy voice.    
  
"Sarah, I understand double congratulations are in order," said Claudia Parker as she strode into the hospital room.  
  
"Oh, uh, Mrs. Parker, won't you have a seat," stammered Nancy in an uncomfortable voice.  "I, uh, we, that is I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"Nonsense," said Claudia.  "I can't say I was jumping for joy when Jeffery called and told me everything, but the best thing to do is move on," said Claudia, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Now, have your parents been in to see you and our new granddaughter yet?"  
  
"No, and they don't plan on it either," said Nancy as a small tear slid down her cheek. "I called to tell them, and they told me they don't want anything to do with any of us. Jeff was going over there and pick up my stuff after he stops by to see Sarah's family."  
  
"I saw him there myself dear," said Claudia as she patted Nancy on the shoulder. "Her parents are very upset, but they don't hold poor Jeffery responsible."  
  
"Do they.do they know about the baby?" asked Sarah with concern.  
  
"Yes, Jeff explained everything to them."  
  
"Everything!" exclaimed Nancy in fright.  
  
"Well, yes dear, about his fight and breakup with Sarah. And his turning to you.," Claudia said as her voice trailed off.  
  
Nancy managed a weak, "Oh," as she collapsed against the pillows.  
  
"Come on Nance, settle down. You have [b]GOT[/b] to handle things better than this if you don't want to blow everything," Nancy muttered to herself.  
  
Claudia settled down on the bed beside Nancy. "Now where is my beautiful new granddaughter?" she asked.  
  
"Right here," said Sheila, the same nurse from the night before, as she wheeled the baby into the room. "Your husband had us take her to the nursery so you could sleep."  
  
"Oh, thanks Sheila," said Nancy. "Mrs. Parker, this is Sheila, she works here and was a witness at our wedding last night," babbled Nancy nervously.  
  
"None of that Mrs. Parker for me you silly girl. Please call me Mom, or Claudia if you prefer."  
  
"Thanks.Mom."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Sheila, now if you'll excuse me, I have a new grandbaby to meet."  
  
"You ladies just give a shout if you need anything," said Sheila as she left the room.  
  
"Oh, look at her," cooed Claudia as she peered into the isolette. "Please, may I hold her, and what have you named her?"  
  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Parker, but we are going to call her Liz. And of course you can hold her," said Nancy as she watched her new mother-in-law swoop down and pick up the infant with deft hands.  
  
After a short visit, Claudia returned the baby to her isolette and turned to Nancy. "I'm going to leave dear, but I will be back later on, I don't want to tire out either of you." "This will all work out, I promise."  
  
Nancy took hold of Claudia's hand. "Thank you for being so understanding and accepting. It means so much to me."  
  
"Nonsense dear," said Claudia. "You are family now. And family works together to get through the rough patches. Now I'll be back tonight so that we can make some plans. Get some rest."  
  
Claudia stepped out the door and gave into the tears she had been holding back. "Oh those two kids and that poor little baby," she cried to herself. "How are they going to make it?"  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Nancy awoke to a soft tapping on the door. Jeff and Claudia walked into the room. She gave a soft groan as she tried to sit up and Jeff rushed to her side to help her. "Oh.this having a baby stuff is murder on the tummy muscles," she groaned.  
  
Jeff leaned down and brushed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Just go along with me," in her ear.  
  
"Hi Sweetie," said Jeff in a normal voice. "Mom and I were talking about what our plans were, and I explained that we have virtually none, and she offered to help us."  
  
"Yes, Nancy," said Claudia as she looked worriedly at the new family. "I made an offer to Jeff, but he wouldn't accept without consulting you. I'm concerned because honestly, neither one of you have jobs, you don't have a place to live, and no way to support yourself. Now, I'm not faulting either one of you for that, but you must see, you have to do something."  
  
"Mom! Claudia!" Jeff and Nancy said at the same time. Jeff looked at Nancy and said, "You go ahead, Mom already knows what I think."  
  
Nancy looked nervously at her new husband and mother-in-law. "I think, under the circumstances, we will be open to any suggestions you may have to offer," she said quietly. "You are right, everything happened very fast, and we didn't make any plans. But, and you must remember this, this is our life, and ultimately, we have to do what we think is best!" she said, her resolve visible in her eyes.  
  
Jeff stared at Nancy in amazement. She had never been this strong in all the years he had known her.  
  
"Fair enough," said Claudia as she looked at Nancy with a new respect. "Here is my proposition. I am tired of running the Roswell Bar and Grill. It has been in the family since the 40's, and I have been working there since your father and I got married," she said as she flicked a glance at Jeff. "I want to transfer ownership to the two of you. It includes the restaurant and the apartment upstairs. This will provide you with both a place to work and a place to live. However, there are some conditions." she continued.  
  
Jeff and Nancy looked at each other in amazement as they listened to Claudia's plans.  
  
"First, you will be responsible for the mortgage on the building, AND you will be responsible for paying me back. Second, and this is he most important condition of all.I get to eat for free," she concluded with a wink.  
  
"What mortgage is that?" asked Jeff.  
  
"The one I am going to take out so that you can make any renovations you want to the bar." "That way, you can make it your own."  
  
  
  
Jeff and Nancy took a moment to absorb everything that Claudia Parker had said to them and then burst out laughing. Jeff turned to Nancy and she gave him a very subtle nod. They looked at Claudia and in one voice they said, "Agreed!" 


	11. chapter 11

Maria looks at Michael in shock, and for once, she has nothing to say. Finally she finds her voice "And what are you basing this on Dr. Spock? What's the matter, the Antarian rabbit [b]didn't[/b] die?"  
  
"Look," says Michael in frustration, "Do you want to hear what I have to say, or are you going to be a wise ass?"  
  
Maria looks slightly repentant as she tells him to continue.  
  
"Ok, you know how it is when we're um.together," he mutters, his face turning red with embarrassment.  
  
Maria laughs at his face. Then she grabs his hand and holds it tight, knowing how hard it is for him to share anything.  
  
"Michael, after [I]everything[/I] we have been through in the last 2 years, you know there isn't anything you can't say to me."  
  
"I know, but this is just so hard, we are going to have to tell Liz.." his voice trailing off.  
  
"Look, just tell me, then we'll deal with talking to Liz, together."  
  
"Ok, when we are together, you know how that final moment lasts for like 15- 20 minutes for the both of us, and we get all those flashes of the same scenes?"  
  
"Oh [b]YEAH[/b], do I," laughs Maria with a slight blush.  
  
"Maria, will you shut up and listen," says Michael. "I asked Max what it was like with Tess, when they had sex, and he said it was nothing like that and there are no flashes at all."  
  
"Well, Michael, that could just mean it only happens between aliens and humans, and not when two aliens get together," says Maria in a reasonable voice.  
  
"Well, I thought of that, so I decided to test my theory," admits Michael.  
  
"Oh my God, I so do not want to hear this," exclaims Maria. "Michael Guerin, what did you do?"  
  
"Before I came over here, I stopped over to see Isabelle, and I kissed her."  
  
"You kissed Isabelle Evans," demands Maria. "How could you do that to me, I can't believe you did that.so what happened?"  
  
"I got a flash, it was me running away from her when we left the pod chamber, and she said she got the same flash."  
  
"Ok," Maria says, her anger at Michael for kissing Isabelle easing a bit, "Let's put this all together. Our sex together is incredible with the moment of um," Maria grappling for the word she wants, "intimacy lasting forever. And we both have flashes, usually of the same thing. Max says sex with him and Tess lasts, oh what would you say, 5 minutes maybe and no flashes."  
  
Michael nods.  
  
Maria continues, "You kissed Isabelle, purely in the interest of science and you got [b]NO[/b] pleasure from it what so ever, but you both had flashes. Am I leaving anything out?"  
  
"No," says Michael.  
  
"Michael, there is no baby," says Maria in a shocked voice.  
  
She and Michael stand up and walk back out to the restaurant.  
  
Neither of them noticed the Kyle Valenti standing in the doorway from the alley with a look of shock and fear on his face.  
  
"I'm going to be a father," he whispers. 


	12. chapter 12

Liz sat down wearily. It had been a long shift. She reached over to her desk to pick up her journal.  
  
Today is November 4th and I am Liz Parker. Some very strange things have been happening to me, and I don't understand why. Michael and Maria want to head out to the quarry to talk. He says Tess is in my head and that is why I am acting so strange. How can that be?  
  
  
  
Max gets up off of Michael's couch to answer the knock at the door. To his amazement, there stands Liz. She is dressed as he has never seen her before. Her hair is all curled around her face in soft ringlets and she is wearing a tight black tank top and the tightest black leather pants he had ever seen.  
  
Before he can say a word, Liz launches herself up into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist.  
  
"Hey, Babe. Miss me?" she asks, pressing kisses to his mouth  
  
"Liz," Max moans, beginning to return his kisses with passion.  
  
"Max, it's been so long since we've seen each other. Have you learned any more about your child? I want to help you any way that I can," she says.  
  
Just then Liz feels someone pull her from Max. Then a hand slaps her across the face. She falls to the floor.  
  
Max turns in rage, grabbing Michael by the collar. Michael gives him a shove and shouts, "Max, just wait, stop for a minute and listen to me."  
  
Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Max turns to help Liz off the floor. But when he reaches out to her, she recoils and says in a dazed voice, "Michael? Max? What are you two doing in my room?"  
  
Michael kneels down beside her and gathers her into his arms as she begins to shake. "Liz, it's ok, it happened again. You are at my apartment."  
  
Liz looks around and sees Max standing over her shooting jealous looks at Michael.  
  
"Oh no," she moans. "I can't believe it happened again."  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what is going on here?" Max demands. "Why did you hit her, Michael? And what is happening again?"  
  
"Lizzie, we have to tell him," pleads Michael. "He is as much a victim as the rest of us."  
  
"Fine, but not here and not now. Take me home so I can change into some normal clothes," she says in disgust noticing what she is wearing for the first time. "Then we'll get Maria and head out to the quarry. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Without another word, Liz walked out the open door and waited for Michael beside his motorcycle.  
  
"Damn it, Michael. What is going on here?" asks Max.  
  
"You heard her. Not here. Not now. Meet us at the quarry in an hour and you better bring Isabel and Kyle with you," he says helping Liz out the door. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff, Nancy and baby Liz left the hospital and drove to their new home. In the car, they revamped all the plans they had made for the diner. Jeff had wanted to go with a Western theme, but Nancy was positive that they should capitalize on the whole alien spaceship mystery that encompassed the town.  
  
"Don't you think that will be drawing attention to ourselves?" asked Jeff. "All things considered, shouldn't we just be as unobtrusive as possible. After all, there is so much we don't understand about what happened with Sarah and the baby," he finished, fear apparent in his face and voice.  
  
"Jeff, don't you see, it's hiding in plain sight. If we jump on the alien bandwagon, nobody will think anything about it. We can tie it in with that new UFO museum that is opening down the street. Nobody is going to even think twice about it Jeff," Nancy said earnestly. "I just know it."  
  
Jeff pulled the car into a space in front of the diner. "That's odd," he said. "There aren't any lights on."  
  
He jumped out of the car and rushed around to the other side to open the door for Nancy. After helping her out, he reached into the back seat and unhooked the car seat that his mother had brought to the hospital the night before.  
  
"I'll help you in, and then I'll come back and get your stuff," he said as they walked across the sidewalk. He leaned ahead of Nancy to open the door and ushered her in.  
  
Shouts of "Surprise" filled the air. Nancy stopped dead with a stunned look on her face and turned back to look at Jeff who was beaming.  
  
"You knew about this you rat," she exclaimed as hands reached to pull her into the room.  
  
Michelle Valenti reached out to hug her. "Since everything happened so quickly, we didn't get to have a bridal or baby shower for you, so we kind of decided to have a combination, bridal, baby, housewarming party, I hope you don't mind," she said.  
  
"No, not at all. That is so nice of you, of everyone," Nancy replied. "Everyone, thank you so much for doing this. I always knew I had wonderful friends, but this just proves it."  
  
Jim Valenti strolled up to his wife and the Parkers.  
  
"Hi Jeff," Jim said. "We'd thought we'd stop by and set up the marriage contract between Kyle and this beautiful little lady over here."  
  
Both couples laughed at the thought of their two babies growing up and getting married. Nancy laughed and looked at all the people as Jeff started shaking hands with the room full of people.  
  
"Thank you so much everyone," she said "but you didn't have to do this for us."  
  
"Of course we did," replied Michelle. "Nancy, Jeff, you know almost everyone here, of course, but let me introduce you to our newest neighbors. Nancy and Jeff Parker, please meet Philip and Diane Evans. They just moved into that new subdivision. Philip is opening his own law office here in Roswell."  
  
"Hi," said Nancy to the new couple. "It's so nice to meet you."  
  
Jeff reached out to shake hands. "Phil, it's nice to meet you, " he said.  
  
Suddenly Liz let out a loud wail. At the same time, the lights in the room began to flicker.  
  
Jeff shot Nancy a worried glance and turned towards the crowd.  
  
"First thing I do is find a good electrical contractor," he joked. In an undertone he whispered to Nancy, "What was that? Do you think it was just a coincidence?"  
  
Nancy shook her head in fear and frustration. "I don't know."  
  
Diane Evans leaned over the baby carrier and said, "Oh, I bet someone is hungry."  
  
"Oh," sighed Nancy in relief. "I bet you are right. I'm just going to run upstairs and feed and change her and we will be right back down."  
  
"Do you want any help?" asked Diane with a look of longing on her face.  
  
Nancy looked at Diane, torn between wanting to erase the sad look on her new friend's face and fearing that Liz was the reason the lights were flickering.  
  
"Um, not this time," she started and Diane's face fell. "It's just.it's our first time in our new home, and you know how the firsts are," she hurried on. "But somehow, after the first couple of diaper changes, I think I will be more than happy to take you up on your offer."  
  
"Fair enough," said Diane. "Now go take care of your little one."  
  
Nancy quickly gathered Liz and the assorted baby paraphernalia they had been given from the hospital and headed upstairs. A short time later, she had Liz changed and fed and falling asleep in her baby carrier. Nancy picked up the carrier and headed back downstairs and straight to Diane Evans.  
  
"Diane, I was hoping you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on this little moppet while I go and get some food," she asked.  
  
"Oh sure, I'd be glad to," said Diane calmly, but nothing could hide the look of hunger in her eyes as she stared at the baby.  
  
Nancy walked over to Michelle who was overseeing the buffet line. "That was a nice thing you did for her," she said to Nancy. "Philip told Jim, and Jim told me, that she isn't able to have any children. They are trying to adopt, but no luck so far."  
  
The party went on for about another hour, and the newly married couple mingled with both old friends and new. A large pile of gifts were put aside to be opened later. Michelle had just come back down from changing and feeding Kyle, when all of a sudden, Liz let out with another loud cry. Nancy rushed over to the booth where Liz's baby carrier was and reached in to pick her up.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" she crooned. "It's alright, Mommy's here."  
  
But it didn't work. Another loud wail pierced the air and at the same instant, all the lights in the diner dimmed and came back on. A fresh cry came from the baby and the lights flickered again.  
  
"Thanks everyone," said Nancy nervously softly bounced the baby in her arms trying to calm her. "Jim, Michele, thank you so much. Can you make our excuses to everyone, I think this is starting to be too much for her."  
  
She carried Liz back up to the quiet of the apartment above.  
  
Finally, when the room below was empty of everyone, Jeff went upstairs too.  
  
Nancy looked at him worriedly and said, "Jeff, what are we going to do?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Michael drives Liz back to the Crashdown in her parent's car.  The two teens enter the restaurant just as Maria's shift is ending.  Liz tries slipping through the customers without her father seeing the way she is dressed, but luck is against her.

"Elizabeth Parker," he bellows through the pick up window.  "What the hell do you think you are wearing?"

Liz stops dead in her tracks and just stares at her father.  She doesn't want to lie to him again, but she certainly can't tell him the truth either.  

Suddenly, a voice from behind Liz answers for her.  "Hi Mr. Parker, don't be mad at Liz, she borrowed it from me to wear for a ….for a project I'm doing for a class I'm taking in college," says Isabelle in her most charming voice.

"Yeah, Dad, come on, you don't think I'd _really_ want to dress like this do you?  This stuff is hot and way to tight for me.  Now, if it's all the same with you, I'm going to go put people clothes on again," says Liz as she tries to inch away from her father.

"Ok Liz, please go change," he says as he turns towards Isabelle. "Now Isabelle, tell me more about this project of yours."

Liz flashes Isabelle a fleeting look of thanks and bolts upstairs to her room to change.  

She comes back down just in time to hear her father laughing with Isabelle and saying, "You are so right.  It is amazing how the outer packaging effects our perception of something.  I'd really like to see some of the pictures you have of everyone dressed as bikers and compare them with photos of them in regular clothing.  Isabelle, that is a wonderful idea for a project.  I'm sure your parents are very proud of all you are accomplishing."

As Mr. Parker turns away, Isabelle shoots Michael and Maria a meaningful glance, trying to get them to pick up where she left off.

"Oh...uh yeah," starts Micheal. "Isabelle wants to finish taking pictures out at the quarry today, so is it ok for Liz to come with us?"

"Sure, but try not to be out to late.  Say, do you kids want to take some sandwiches or something?" Jeff offers.

Never one to turn down food, Michael is about to agree, but a punch from Maria to his midsection stops him. "Ow…um…No thanks, Mr. Parker, I guess we're all set."

The 4 teens leave the Crashdown and head out to Maria's Jetta.  

"All we have to do is get Kyle and we're all set," says Michael climbing in the car.

"You know," Maria says. "It would be nice if someone clued me in as to what we are doing.  I don't want to be a part of some stupid college project.  I have enough high-school projects that I'm not doing."

"For God's sake Maria, will you just relax," snaps Isabelle.  "There is no project.  Do you think I would waste my time doing such a juvenile project, and if I did, do you think I would take a chance on it being messed up by _you_?"

"Look you selfish…" Maria starts to say but is interrupted by Isabelle.

"Maria, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.  I'm just on edge from Max's phone call and his summons to meet him out here."

"No problem," says Maria, but she still looks angry and resentful.

"What about Kyle?" Asks Liz, "Is he coming?"

"I don't know," Isabelle replies, with concern wrinkling her brow.  "I called him on his cell, but he sounded so out of it.  Something is really wrong with him."

Michael pulls the Jetta in between Max's Chavelle, and the tow truck from the garage where Kyle works part time.

"Well, their cars are here.  But where are they?" asks Maria.

"Oh my God," screams Isabelle as she points out the side window.

The other three teens turned to where Isabelle is pointing.  And they see Max and Kyle, fighting for all they are worth, at the edge of the ledge…


	15. chapter 15

Part 15

Jeff is sitting in the living room and softly strumming his guitar.  As he plays, his mind drifts back in time…

Nancy hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to the restaurant. She knew that Jeff was busy with the contractors who were handling the refurbishing.  Normally, she would have waited, but she needed his help immediately.

"Jeff, can you come upstairs please, I need to talk with you?" asked Nancy

Jeff turned to tell her he was tied up with the contractor, but the look on his face made him come right over to her.

"What's the matter, is it Liz, is she alright?" he asked with concern.

"Let's talk upstairs Jeff, this is important," she urged.

The young couple walked up the stairs to their apartment and Jeff rushed right over to the cradle where Liz lay sleeping.

"She looks ok," he said.  "What's the matter Nance?"

Nancy broke down and began to sob. "Th- the doctors office called. They just got the results back on Liz's blood work.  They said there is something abnormal with it.  We need to bring her right over."

Jeff tried to remain calm as he asked.  "What did they mean abnormal?  Abnormal as in she's sick?  Or abnormal as in she's _different_?"

Nancy drew a deep breath and tried to compose herself.  "They didn't specify.  The only thing they said is that…Oh my God, Jeff!  They said they'd never seen anything like it.  What are we going to do?"

Jeff stopped to think for a minute.  "Ok, the first thing we are going to do is calm down.  Then we're going to pack a bag just in case we have to get out of here.  But we _are_ going to take her to the doctors before we actually do anything drastic."

  
Nancy looked at him in shock.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "You want us to take her to the doctors?" she asked in disbelief.  "Jeff, they are going to figure out something is different about her."

Jeff shook his head trying to show a clam he didn't truly feel.  "No, I don't think so.  I have faith in Sarah.  She wouldn't have given Liz to us if there were any danger.  Liz has been acting like a normal baby lately.  She hasn't made the lights flicker in days, and there hasn't been a flying bottle of formula since the day before yesterday.  I think everything is going to work out."

Nancy had her doubts, but she went to pack their things.  She didn't have as much faith in Sarah's powers or whatever they were, but she loved Jeff, she always had, and she would do whatever he asked.

Dr. Newman welcomed the Parkers into her office and asked them to sit down.

"I am so sorry to bring you down here," she said.  "But as I said on the phone, Elizabeth's blood work was, well, the only word for it is abnormal.  It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before in my life.  I am working under the assumption that there was a problem in the lab.  I want to take another sample of Liz's blood and I'll check it out here first."

Jeff looked at Nancy, displaying a confidence he didn't really feel.  "Go ahead doctor, I'm sure everything will be perfectly normal."

The doctor quickly pricked Liz's toe and placed a sample of her blood on a slide.  "Now I'm just going to check this out under the microscope."  She paused while she looked, then exclaimed, "Well, I'll be…."

Nancy looked at Jeff with alarm as she silently began to bundle the baby up, ready to run.

"What is it Dr. Newman?" asked Jeff.  "What do you see."?

"A perfectly normal sample of human blood.  Come here, I'll show you what I'm talking about," she said with a smile.

Jeff stepped over to the microscope and looked down.

"You'll see on the left the first sample of what we thought was Elizabeth's blood, and on the right, the sample I just took now."

Jeff looked into the microscope and saw what the doctor was talking about.  The sample on the left was like nothing he had ever seen; while the sample on the right looked just like the human cells he remembered seeing in his biology class.  

"Wow, that's very interesting, Dr. Newman.  Tell me, is that the only sample of Liz's blood you have?"  As he was speaking, Jeff slipped the slide out of the microscope.

"Why, yes it is.  We only do the one blood test on newborns, and Elizabeth hasn't been in for her first checkup yet.  Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," he said as he started to hand the slide to the Doctor.  "It might be kind of nice to save it for Liz so she can look at it when she's older."  

Jeff feigned a small slip.  The slide fell from his hand and dashed into pieces on the ground.  "Or not," said Jeff as he faked a grimace.  "I am so sorry Doctor.  I seem to have tripped over my own feet."

"Not to worry Jeff," said the doctor easily as Jeff bent to pick up the pieces into a tissue. "We'll just take another sample now and use that for our tests."

Jeff slipped the tissue into his pocket while he leaned over to the trash container and dropped a different wadded up tissue into the trash. 

"Great.  Doctor Newman, thanks for your concern over Liz," said Jeff as he turned to face Nancy and winked at her.

Taking her cue from him, Nancy joined in.  "Oh yes Doctor, we really appreciate that you called us personally about this.  It was very thoughtful of you.  Jeff, why don't you go bring the car around, I'm sure we'll be done in a second."

Jeff agreed and stepped out of the office.  Dr. Newman finished up the blood test.

"Thank you again, doctor.  We'll see you at the end of the week for Liz's first official checkup," said Nancy as the doctor escorted her to the door.

Jeff met her outside the office and smiled and hugged her.  "See, I told you it would be fine.  I just knew Sarah wouldn't put this baby, or us in danger.  Now let's go home."

Nancy standing in the doorway watches him as he plays.  M_y God_, she thought, _I love him more now than I did back in high school. _

Jeff is so lost in thought, that he doesn't notice as his fingers flow seamlessly from one tune to another.  

Sighing soundlessly, she walks all the way into the living room and settles herself on the couch beside him.

"That's nice," she says to Jeff as she leans against him carefully, trying not to disturb his playing.  "You haven't played like that in a long time."

"I had a lot to think about, and music always makes it easier," he replies absently as he fingers another chord on his guitar.

"What's so important Jeff?"  Nancy asks.  "Is anything wrong?"

"It's about Liz," he says finally.  "I think it's time we tell her the truth."


	16. chapter 16

Part 16

Kyle punches Max with all his might.  

"You sent her away!" he screams as he continues to punch Max.  "She was carrying **MY** baby and you sent her away!  What gave you the right to do that?  You aren't the king **HERE**, Max.  You are nothing!"

Liz and the others scramble out of the car.  

Michael starts running across the quarry.

Liz holds out her hand and screams, "Max, Kyle, stop it!  Stop it right now before you kill each other."

As she screams, a bright light bursts from her hand and Max and Kyle find themselves thrown apart from each other landing on the ground safely away from the edge.

Everyone stops and stares at one another for a moment.  Finally Maria asks,  "What the hell is going on here?"

………………………………………………………………………..

A short time later, the group gathers under a shady outcropping of rocks and tries to bring some sense to everything that has been going on.  

Michael uncharacteristically takes charge of the entire situation and is working hard to keep the conversation running smoothly and tempers on an even keel.

"Let's forget, for the moment, what Liz just did and start at the beginning," said Michael.  "Liz tell them what you told me the other night."

Liz tells them about the night that Max from the future came back in time.  She explains that he told her that unless she ended her relationship with him in the present, they would all be destroyed.  The tears stream down her face as she is forced to relive the pain and agony in Max's face as he caught her and Kyle in bed together.

"You lied?  All this time and you lied.  How could you do that to me, to us, to all of us?"  Max demands as he looks first at Liz and then at the others.  

"I didn't have a choice Max," Liz cries.  "What was I supposed to do?  I couldn't tell you, you wouldn't have believed me.  And if you did and we tried to stay apart, there were no guarantees that it would work.  I couldn't put the lives of all of you in jeopardy.  I couldn't take that kind of risk."

"Liz, you and I will talk more about this, **alone**," says Max as he rises staring at Michael, almost daring him to interfere.

"Wait Max, there's more," says Michael.  "It's about Tess.  She's doing something to Liz; communicating through her somehow."

Isabelle who has been unusually silent during the entire conversation, finally speaks up.  "What do you mean, communicating through Liz?"

Liz, Michael and Maria begin to explain, in turn, the occurrences in Liz's behavior that have led them to this conclusion.  Max, Kyle and Isabelle can do little more than stare in shock as the realization that what the others have said is true.

Finally, Liz turns to Kyle.  "What happened between you and Max that would cause you to try to beat the hell out of him like that."

"I heard you and Michael and Maria talking at the Crashdown earlier.  I heard what you said about what it was like when an alien had…um…relations," Kyle pauses and his face turns a brilliant shade of red.  "You were wrong about one thing.  There _is_ a baby.  But it's not Max's.  It's mine."


	17. chapter 17

This one is dedicated to Angel

Part 17

"What do you mean, the baby is yours?" Max asks.  "How do you know that?"

"Tess and I had sex," Kyle began. "A lot, I mean like all the time.  Every night, she would have me come to her room, and well, you know."

"And you're just telling us about this **NOW**?" demands Isabelle.

"Well, come on," says Kyle, rubbing the back of his neck.  "It's not like I remembered it.  I've been having these freaky dreams about Tess, but nothing solid until I overheard Michael and Maria.  I started getting all these flashes of me and Tess, and suddenly, it all made sense."

"Great, so what you're saying is that these past few months have been for nothing?"  asks Maria.  "Liz suffered, sacrificed everything for you and your mythological son and it was for nothing?  What happens now?"

"Right now, I want to go back to town," Liz says quietly.  "Maria, will you drive me back?"

"Liz, we haven't figured out what's going on with Tess yet?" Max starts to protest.

"You know what Max?  I really don't care.  I destroyed my life for you and all you can do is yell at me about it and criticize the decisions I made.  You may be a king back on your own world, but here you are **NOTHING**.  Do you hear me Max?  You are nothing to me, and I don't care if I ever see you again," she screams before storming away.  

Maria stands stunned, not sure what to do.

"Liz, wait," Max, yells as he starts after her.

Michael reaches out to hold him back as Kyle stands in front of him to stop him.

"Max, leave her be for now," Isabelle says.  "She's hurt, and you didn't help things any.  Liz is right, she gave up everything that mattered to her to protect you, and us.  And all you've done is give her crap about it.  Maria, take her home, and stay with her."

Maria nods and starts to walk towards the Jetta where Liz is impatiently waiting.

"And Maria," yells Isabelle, "Tell her I said _thank you_"


	18. chapter 18

Part 18

Authors note….this was written before Ch-ch-changes was shown.

Maria and Liz drive down the deserted highway in silence until suddenly Liz shouts, "Maria, pull over.  Now!"

Maria instinctively pulls the car to a stop on the side of the road.  

Liz opens the door and falls out onto the ground convulsing.  Maria, rushing to the other side of the car, screams in panic, "Oh my God!  Liz, what's wrong?" 

As rapidly as the symptoms appeared, they vanish.  Liz opens her eyes and weakly raises up from the ground.   She leans against the car for a moment then speaks, "Maria, I don't know what just happened to me, but it was the worst feeling in the world."

"I don't know what happened either, but we have to get you to the hospital right away," replies Maria.

"In a minute," says Liz, "Right now, all I really want is something cold to drink."

"Liz, this is not the time to be looking for an ice cold cherry coke," Maria says rummaging around inside the Jetta.  "Besides, all I have is this bottle of water I picked up before we came out here."

"That will work," Liz says, reaching out with her hand touching the bottle still in Maria's hand. "I'd like cold, but wet works too."

Maria drops the bottle with a shout.

"Maria, _what_ is wrong with you?

She gulps in fright before saying, "Liz, look at the bottle."

Liz looks down at the bottle and sees little pieces of ice floating in the water and condensation formed on the outside of the bottle.

"Maria, let's skip the hospital, I think maybe I should just go home."

The two girls climb back into the car and head towards town, both of them making a point of not discussing what had happened back on the highway.  

After riding in silence for a while, Liz decides she has to say something, anything, to end the awkwardness that sprang up between her and her best friend.

"Want to stop at the drive through and get some food and go to the park for a while Maria?  We need to figure out what is going on."

Taking a deep breath Maria answers, "Yeah, sure, but I have to tell you girlfriend, you freaked me out back there."

"Maria, it's not like I planned it or anything," Liz responds, a little bit indignantly.  

Maria chooses to ignore the hurt tone in Liz's voice for a moment while she tries to collect herself.  "Liz, I didn't mean anything by it, really.  Now, do you want taco's or burgers?"

"The burger barn is closer, let's head there," answers Liz.

Maria makes a quick left turn and the two girls ride in silence to the burger barn.  After picking up their order they drive to the park and find a shady spot next to a small fountain to resume their conversation.

"Was it like the times that Tess was controlling you?" asks Maria.

"No," Liz answers thoughtfully, "It was different.  I was aware of what was going on this time.  I didn't black out the way I did when Tess was working through me."

"Maybe this is the change Ava was talking about.  She said when Max healed you, he changed you."

"Maybe," Liz says doubtfully, "But I don't think so.  That time I astral projected myself to Max felt nothing like this.  I felt like my body was being ripped in two.  In a way, it made me imagine what a caterpillar would feel like right before it changed into a butterfly."

The two girls discuss a few more theories but couldn't come to any definite conclusion, so they decide to table that subject and move on to more pressing discussions, like what an ass Max Evans was.

"I can't believe how arrogant he is Maria.  Everything I've done for him, the things I've sacrificed.  Oh, he makes me so mad."  Liz stands up and begins to pace back and forth.

Maria leans into the soft spray of the fountain, enjoying the delicate mist of water on her hands.  "Liz, will you calm down," says Maria.  "Yes, Max Evans is a jerk, but you are not helping yourself getting so upset in this heat.  The thing we need to be thinking about is what are you going to do about it."

Liz continues to pace back and forth, getting more agitated with each step.  "Maria, I want to slap that pompous self-serving look right off his face.  I wish he were here,"  

Without warning, the water in the fountain began to bubble violently and streams of water shot skyward.  Liz is so agitated and preoccupied that she doesn't even notice.  But Maria does.  She has noticed things like that happen a lot when someone else gets upset.  Someone named Michael Guerin.


	19. chapter 19

Part 19

Liz shuts the apartment door and starts to walk to her room.  Maria had wanted to come upstairs with her, but Liz just wanted to be alone.  

"Liz, can you come here for a minute please, your mother and I want to talk to you," her father calls from the living room.

_Great_, thinks Liz.  _What could I have possibly done now_?

Liz walks into the living room trying to keep that defiant look her parents so often accused her of having off her face.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, what's up?"  Liz asks as she flops onto the chair across from her parents.  Liz starts playing with the fringe on the armchair waiting for the parental blasting to begin.  When nothing happened, she looks up and sees the fear, sadness and confusion on the faces of her parents.  Getting up out of her chair, Liz moves across the room to sit on the couch by her mother.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" she asks.  "Is…is someone dead?  Did something happen at the restaurant?  Oh my God, is something wrong with one of you?"

"Liz, honey, relax, it's none of those things, but it is important," her father says.  "It's about you."

"Oh God, boarding school in Vermont, right?" Liz questions. "But Dad, I thought you said…" 

Jeff interrupts her, "We decided you were adult enough to make your own choices and we are sticking by that Liz.  It isn't the boarding school, it's about you and who you are."

"What do you mean who I am?" asks Liz.  "Mom, what's he talking about, 'Who I am'?  I'm your daughter, I always have been and I always will be."

Tears slowly trace a pattern down Nancy's face.  She pulls Liz into a hug then she says,  "No.  Liz, you really aren't."

"What?" cries Liz in confusion, jumping up from the couch in shock.  "I'm adopted is that it?  I'm adopted and you thought **NOW** was a good time to share that with me?"

"Elizabeth Parker, I want you to sit down, shut up and listen to us and do not interrupt," her father shouts firmly.  "Do I make myself clear?"

Liz nods and sits back down in the chair across the room.  She listens as her father tells her the entire incredible story of her birth.  When he finishes his story, Liz gets up and walks over to her mother and hugs her.

"Thank you Mom," she says.

"Thank you for what Liz?" Nancy asks.  "What did I do?"

"Everything.  You gave up everything for me so that I could live.  That makes you as much my mother as Sarah, if not more.  I can't believe you sacrificed so much for me," Liz answers, her voice cracking.

Nancy looks at Liz with a mother's love shining in her eyes and says, "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat Liz."  

Jeff watches the exchange between the two women in his life.  He is a bit puzzled.  He had expected more of a reaction from Liz.  At that moment, Liz turns to him.

"Dad, did you say you saved a sample of my blood?" she asks.

"Not a sample sweetie, just the pieces of the slide that your original blood test was on.  But I don't think it will be any good after all these years," he answers.

  
"No.  Maybe not, Dad, but may I see them anyhow?"

  
"Sure, sweetie," Jeff answered and left the room to retrieve the sample. 

Years earlier, Nancy had placed it in a sterilized, then sealed canning jar.  He walked back into the room and handed it to Liz saying, "Here you go Sweetie, but I don't think you are going to find anything."

"Oh, I'm not really looking for anything Dad, I just really want to have it.  It's my only connection to Sarah.  I have you and Mom right here, but I'm never going to get the chance to know her," Liz says slipping the container into her bag.

"I'm really tired, and I have a lot to think about, I think I'm just going to go lay down for a while.  Do you mind?" she asks.

Liz starts out of the room, as her parents shake their heads.  Then she turns again to her parents and says "Mom, Dad, I love you both very much.  Thank you, for everything."   Then she continues to her room.

Jeff turns to Nancy and pulls her into his arms.

"I can't ever thank you enough for what you did either," he says dropping kisses on her cheeks.

"Jeff, what _we_ did.  We are in this together, don't ever forget that," says Nancy.  "Liz seemed to take this very very well, don't you think?"

"Yeah.  Maybe a bit too well, if you ask me," he replies.

"Give her some time to assimilate everything, I bet she'll be back with a million questions we don't have the answers to," says Nancy.

"I hope you're right Nancy, I hope you're right."

Liz sits at her desk with her microscope in front of her.  She wants to know the answers but is afraid of them at the same time.  Drawing a deep breath, she looks into the lens of the microscope.  What she sees doesn't surprise her at all.  Cells similar to Max's lay on the shard of glass.  She gets up off her chair and begins to pace.  Several times she reaches for the phone, but stops thinking,  _Who am I going to call_?

Finally, she grabs her journal and begins to write down everything her parents told her and to document her findings from her blood samples.

Suddenly, her head begins to pound and she feels like she did in the car with Maria.  Struggling to remain in control of herself, Liz sits on the bed.  She hears a sound like a door closing inside her mind.  She feels as though she is closed off from herself.  She can see herself picking up the phone and dialing Max's number, she can hear her voice asking Max to come and pick her up, but _she_ the one doing it.  

_It has to be Tess trying to control me again_, she thinks.  Using willpower she has never known she has, Liz forces the door in her mind open and regains enough control of herself to yell into the phone to Max.

"Max, it's not me, it's Tess.  Help me," is all she manages to get out before she slumps to the floor in a faint.


	20. chapter 20

Part 20

Max climbs through Liz's bedroom window with Michael and Kyle right behind him.  Downstairs, Isabelle and Maria are doing their part by making sure Liz's parents don't come upstairs.  Taking in the situation, Michael shoves Max out of his way and moves towards Liz.

"Michael, let me get to her," Max yells.

"You're too close to this Maxwell, for once, will you do as I say!"

"Michael, I should…" began Max

"Shut up space boy, and for once listen to something other than you're over inflated ego," snaps Kyle.

Michael grabs the sports bottle of water Liz keeps next to her bed and splashes some of the liquid in her face.  Slowly, she begins to wake up.

"Oh, no," she says, looking at the three boys in her room.  "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Liz, what do you remember?" Max asks as he bends down and lifts her up onto her bed.

"Max, you have to leave, I can't be around you right now," Liz says.

"Liz, you called me," Max says in confusion.  "You were screaming that it was Tess, and then you were gone.  Michael was with me, we got Kyle and came to you as quick as we could.  Why don't you want me here now?"

"Max, I didn't call you," says Liz in a determined voice.  "I was sitting here, writing in my journal.  The next think I realized, Michael was splashing water in my face."  She picks the journal up from the floor and holds on tightly, afraid that one of them would read what she had written.

"Liz," Kyle says gently, "I am sure what you said happened.  But much as I hate King Max right now, he isn't making this up either."

"What we need to do right now, is figure out exactly what happened," says Michael.

"Michael, who decided you were in charge of this situation?" asks Max defiantly.

"Look Max, you aren't the king anymore.  So you can't make the decisions for all of us.  Now instead of arguing, I think we need to focus on what's going on with Liz."

"What Michael is saying makes sense ET," adds Kyle.  "That is if you can stop thinking about yourself for a while, cause we need to focus on somebody else for a change."

While the three boys are bickering amongst themselves, Tess again tries to take over Liz's mind.  Slowly she eases her way in between the three and faces Max, the journal still tight in her hand.

"Max, why don't the two of us get out of here and talk about what's going on.  We certainly don't need to be surrounded by your second in command and this flunky," she says with a sneer, nodding her head at Michael and Kyle.

Michael thinks for a minute and notices the journal.  He reaches out to smack it from her hands.  But Kyle steps in his way. 

"Liz, can you hear me," Kyle shouts and begins to shake her.  "Max, call her.  Call Liz," he orders over his shoulder.

"Liz!  Come on, Liz wake up.  It's me Max," says the young king.

Without a word, Liz raises her hand up and points it at Max.  

Michael reacts without thinking to the look in her eyes and shoves him out of the way.  

The window Max had been standing in front of explodes outward.


	21. chapter 21

Part 21

Kyle, finally realizing what Michael had been doing earlier, reaches forward, knocking the journal from Liz's hands.  Instantly, her body crumples to the ground in a dead faint. 

Without a word, Kyle opens Liz's bedroom door and rushes down the stairs to stop Jeff and Nancy, who are already on their way up check on the noise.

"Ah, Hi Mr. & Mrs. Parker," Kyle begins, acting embarrassed.  "May I borrow a broom please?  I climbed up the fire escape to talk to Liz for a second, and when I knocked on the window, it broke.  I'm really sorry.  I'll pay to have it replaced of course."

"Kyle, don't worry, it doesn't matter as long as nobody was hurt," says Jeff reasonably.  "But why didn't you come to the front door?"

"Well, I had to talk to Liz about a girl.  And it was kind of well, you know, personal, and I didn't want anyone to know I was here."

Nancy nods knowingly.  "It's ok, Kyle.  You know you are always welcome here, no matter how you get in.  Now let's go get the broom.  Jeff, you call the hardware store and get a cost on the replacement glass."

As the trio walks down the stairs, Kyle glances back up towards Liz's room.  Michael, looking out the door making sure everything is set, flashes Kyle a high five.  He softly shuts the door and turns back to Max and the now unconscious Liz. 

"Max, are you ok?"  He asks.

"You saved my life Michael.  _Thank you_ doesn't even begin to come close to what I need to say to you," Max says, sounding genuinely humble. 

"Don't worry about it Maxwell.  Isabelle would have killed me if I had let anything happen to you.  The more important matter now is to figure out what is happening to Liz."

Michael picks the journal up from where Kyle had thrown it as Kyle walks back through the door with the broom.  

"Don't worry about calling the hardware store, I'll get everything taken care of before tonight," he yells down the stairs before shutting the door.

"Max, fix the window, would you?" he says, turning to Michael.

  
"Are you reading Liz's journal?  You can't do that, it's personal and private.  What does she say about me?"

"Shut up Kyle, I'm trying not to read anything too personal.  But I have to see if we can figure out what Tess did to… Holy Crap."

"What is it Michael, what did you find?" asks Max as he uses his powers to restore the window

"Liz's last journal entry," says Michael.  "She's an alien just like us."


	22. chapter 22

Part 22

After a shocked silence, Max abruptly turns and climbs back out of the newly restored window.  He then gets into the Chevelle and drives away.

"Some king," scoffs Kyle.  "He bails the second things get intense.  Must do wonders for the morale on the old home planet."

Michael opens his mouth to blast Kyle, but Liz moans and they both rush to her side.

"Liz, come on Liz…wake up," says Michael, shaking her gently.

Liz groans again and sits up.

"Oh man, my head hurts.  Michael?  Kyle?  What are you guys doing here?"

"Liz, we need to get you out of here," says Kyle.  "Your parents know I'm here.  They heard you blow up the window, and I ran downstairs to cover for you."

"Blow up the window?  Kyle, what are you talking about?"

"Liz, listen, we'll explain everything, but let's just get out of here first," says Michael.  "Kyle, you get her downstairs and out to your car, I'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan.  Oh, Michael, don't forget the…" Kyle nods surreptitiously towards Liz's journal.

"Don't even worry about it," says Michael grabbing it and climbing out the window.

Kyle leads Liz out of the room and down the stairs.  They stop to talk with Nancy on their way out, and let her know where they were headed.

"So, after we meet Michael and Maria, we are going to go grab a bite to eat and then see a movie, or maybe just rent some videos and watch them."

"Sounds like a fun evening for you kids," says Nancy.  "I think it's just what you need Liz.  Why don't you stay at Maria's tonight?"

"I might do that Mom.  I know she gets lonely with her mom out of town so much.  Thanks for trusting me, Mom.  It means a lot to me."

"We'll see you later Mrs. Parker," says Kyle putting his arm around Liz's shoulder and leading her away.

Nancy looks at the couple as they walk away and remembers how years before, she and Michele would sit and have coffee while Kyle and Liz played together.  Everything seemed wonderful back then.  Nancy mentally shakes herself and returns to the present.

_I never did understand why Michele left like that.  There is nothing in this world, or any other that could persuade me to leave Liz behind without a backward glance_. She thinks, then sighs.  _Oh well, I have enough to deal with without trying to solve the problems of everyone else in Roswell_.

Kyle half leads, half drags Liz out to the car that Michael already has running.  He shoves Liz into the backseat and climbs in to restrain her on the off chance that she does something crazy.  "Not that I have any chance against this Death Ray thing she's developed," Kyle mutters under his breath.  

Michael looks back to make sure they are settled and then tears off down the street.  A few minutes later they pull in front of Michael's apartment.  

Max comes racing down the stairs with the destiny book in his hand.  He shoves the book at Michael and reaches into the car to pull Liz out.  

"We have to get her inside, she's in danger," he says.  "We all are!" 


	23. chapter 23

Part 23

Something in the seriousness of Max's voice warns the others not to question him, and together they all ran for the apartment.  Once inside, Max lays Liz's sleeping form on the couch and turns to Kyle and Michael.  

"There is so much to tell you, but we need Isabelle and Maria here as well.  They aren't any safer than we are," Max says nervously.

"Well, I can go get Maria," offers Kyle.

"Great.  Then Michael, you go pick up Isabelle," orders Max.

"No, Max.  I don't think so," says Michael moving closer to the couch where Liz lay.  "Being around Liz isn't the best place for you right now.  We don't need to have her wake up, see you and blow a wall out of my apartment."

"Michael, I said for you to go," Max orders again, his face flushing in anger.

"Look Maxwell, on Antar, you may be my king.  But guess what?  We are here, on planet Earth.  And right now, Liz isn't responding well to you at all.  So, if we are in as much danger as you say, one of us needs to stay here and protect her.  And it's going to be me," says Michael.  "And actually, _Your Highness_, if things are as bad as you say, Kyle should go get Isabelle, and **YOU** go get Maria, so that both of them have someone to protect them."

Max just stands, staring at Michael, and looking shocked that his friend would talk to him that way.  But what then seems even more shocked that Michael is completely right.   He realizes that he was about to take foolish chances with everybody's lives just because he is jealous of the rapport between Michael and Liz.

"You are right, Michael.  Actually, why don't Kyle and I ride together to go pick up Maria.  In the meantime, you call Isabelle, and let her know something is up and we are coming to get her,"

"Max, before you go, what is it?  Why are we in danger?" Michael asks.

"Tess.  She's here.  Actually, she never left, and she has Alex," Max says as he and Kyle head for the door.


	24. chapter 24

Part 24

A.N.  Thanks to Margo, who is  a great beta and even better friend.  If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be any of this!

Michael sits down on the sofa next to Liz as soon as the door closed behind Kyle.  He is shaking so badly, his legs would no longer support him.  

_What is Max talking about?_ he asks himself.  _What does he mean, Tess is here, and Alex is still alive?  I would give almost anything for Alex to still be alive, but it can't be true.  I saw his broken body myself.  We all did.  Alex is dead.  There really is no way around it_.

Michael reaches for the phone and calls Isabelle.  His call is brief to the point of rudeness, but he doesn't care.  There is no time for chit chat, he wants to figure out what Max meant. 

Liz stirs on the sofa, as she sits up, the destiny book, which Michael had laid next to her fell to the floor.  Michael reaches and picks it up, placing it on the table next to Liz's journal.

"Oh, my head," says Liz.  "Damn, it happened again, didn't it Michael?"

"What's the last thing you remember Liz?" asks Michael as he goes to get her some aspirin and a peach Snapple to wash them down.

Liz thinks back and says, "You guys were telling me something about blowing out a window or something."

"Yeah, that was the last time you did your disappearing act, but you've been kind of in and out of consciousness since then.  Kyle got you out of your house and over here, and he and Max have gone to get the others.  Take these.  They'll help your head.  Sorry the Snapple isn't colder, but I'm out of ice."

"Michael, that is so not a problem for me," says Liz taking the bottle.  

As soon as her hand comes in contact with the bottle, frosty patterns of ice form on the outside.

"Look," she says. "Instant ice."

"Holy shit," Michael exclaims.  "That isn't Tess working through you either, is it?  What you wrote in your journal is true.  You really are one of us!"

"You read my journal?!  God, Michael, I thought after the last time…." Liz cries.

"Liz, we didn't 'read it' read it.  I took it from you because every time you touched it, it seemed that the connection with Tess became stronger.  I only took it to see if I could figure out what she did to it.  But then it opened to the last section, and I read it.  I can't believe it.  How?  Why?"

"God, Michael, I don't know.  But it's been all I could think about.  At first, when I started showing signs of having powers, I thought it was because of Max saving me.  Remember what Ava said?  That I was _changed_?  But then, my parents told me that story, straight out of a science fiction program, and I couldn't believe it."

Liz shoves the journal away with her foot, afraid to touch it after what Michael said.  "You know, I bet you are right.  If we went back and checked, I'd bet we'd find a correlation between every time I wrote in it and a black out episode."

Michael silently laughs to himself.  This is Liz, ever the scientist.  Here she is, her life in jeopardy.  She finds out she is an alien, and she wants to run scientific experiments to find correlations.  

Liz gives the journal another kick and the destiny book comes into her view.  "What's that doing here?" she asks.  "I thought you and Max hid all of that stuff."

"We did, but after your amazing alien coming out party, Max got it and brought it back here."  Michael reaches over and picks up the book and the translations that Alex had made in Las Cruses.  He flips the book open to look at the engraved images of the Royal Four.  Suddenly, he slams the book shut.  

Perplexed, Liz takes the book from him.  She opens it and starts to shake.  The images of Max, Michael and Isabelle remained the same, but the image of Tess had been replaced with an image of Liz.


	25. chapter 25

Part 25  
  
Kyle and Max walk into the apartment along with Isabelle and Maria. Both girls look confused and concerned when they enter the room. Maria goes and sits next to Liz on the sofa and Isabelle takes the dilapidated chair in the corner of the room. Both girls keep staring at Liz.  
  
Finally, Liz breaks the silence. "I guess Kyle and Max told you?"  
  
"Yeah," says Maria, "Girlfriend, I cannot believe this."  
  
"Liz, this must all be so hard for you," says Isabelle. "At least I always knew I was different. You just kind of had it thrown in your face.  
  
During this exchange, Michael grabs the destiny book and walks over to where Kyle and Max are standing.  
  
"Maxwell, what the hell is up with this?" he asks, showing him the engraving.  
  
"I don't know, Michael. But when I saw it, I knew something was wrong."  
  
"Why, what is it?" asks Kyle reaching for the book. "Hey, that's Liz! What did you do Space Boy? How did you get her picture in there?"  
  
"Kyle, relax. It wasn't me. I didn't do this. Let's just sit down and I'll explain," Max says calmly.  
  
The three boys move over to join the girls.  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry I told them about what we found in your journal, but I wanted to bring them up to speed, so we could all continue from the same place," Max explains.  
  
"It's no problem, Max," says Liz. "I understand why you had to do it."  
  
The look in her eyes says something different, however. Liz looks hurt that Max would betray her that way. Not that she wouldn't have told them, but she hadn't had time to process the news herself, yet. Michael moves across the room and perches on the arm of the sofa next to Liz and placing his hand on her shoulder, a move that did not go unnoticed by Maria, or Max.  
  
"Ok," says Max, "after we found out about Liz, I got the destiny book and the copy of the translation that Alex made. I also got everything of Tess's that we had. We know that Tess's powers were more developed than ours, simply because she used them more. But how developed were they? We really have no idea of what she is capable of."  
  
"Excuse me Max," Liz interrupts rather forcefully, "but that mind warping gerbil from hell you slept with is communicating through me! I think that gives a pretty damn good idea of what she is capable of."  
  
"Liz, calm down," says Max. "That is exactly what I am talking about. If she can do that, what else can she do? And for how long? It stands to reason that if she is focusing all her energy on you, other things she may have warped us into believing may be revealed."  
  
"Max, that is brilliant," says Isabelle. "I can't believe none of us ever thought about this before."  
  
"Why would we, Isabelle?" asks Kyle. "I mean she was able to fool us completely. She made it all seem so real."  
  
"So what about the destiny book?" asks Michael. "What's up with that?"  
  
"Well, I figured, since she led us to it and to the decoded version of it, what was to prevent her from letting us see her version of it," answers Max.  
  
"The same thing goes for the message we received from our mother," added Max. "It was real, but she may have changed our perception of it enough to suit her purpose."  
  
Isabelle, stunned by this, softly begins to cry. The message from her mother was so important to her, and now Tess had ruined that as well.  
  
Maria wraps an arm around Isabelle and begins to rub her back. "Isabelle, don't forget, the message was real, she just changed the meaning of it," she whispers consolingly.  
  
"You're right, Maria," sniffs Isabelle. "Thank you."  
  
"I want to try something," says Max. "Liz, we need you for it. But I need to warn you, it could be dangerous."  
  
"Whatever you need, Max, count me in." Liz says firmly. In spite of her anger toward Max, the pain she sees in Isabelle's eyes fills her with compassion. She wants to do whatever it takes to bring Tess down.  
  
"Liz, Michael thinks that Tess is using your journal to communicate through you. I hate asking you to do this, but I want you to write in your journal. Michael and I will be with you at the time to make sure you are ok. While you are doing that, I want Isabelle, Maria and Kyle to start photo copying the translation of the destiny book. The way I'm figuring it is…"  
  
"If she can mind warp you through your journal, maybe she mind warped the translation so we only see what she wants," interjects Kyle.  
  
"And if we copy it," Maria jumps in, "She won't know about that and can't play her little mind games with our copy."  
  
"We can go to the new copy center in town," suggests Isabelle. "And coordinate it through our cell phones. As soon as Tess starts to communicate, you can let us know and we'll start copying."  
  
"It sounds like a good plan," agrees Liz. "Let's do it." 


	26. chapter 26

Part 26

_As plans go, it isn't the best.  But, it certainly isn't the worst plan ever_, Michael thinks as he, Max and Liz drive out to the quarry.  

As they drive, Max tries to talk with Liz.  But with each mile, she seems to sink deeper into herself as she huddles into a corner of the back seat.  Finally, Michael can't stand it any longer.

"Max, Don't!  Just leave her alone, will you?  She doesn't want to talk," he shouts in frustration.

"And when did you become such an expert on Liz Parker, Michael?"  Max argues.  "If Liz wants me to leave her alone, she'll tell me."

"Leave me alone, Max," says Liz in a tired, dull voice from the back seat.  "I just want to be left alone right now."

At that moment, the trio arrive at the quarry.  

"So much for my being alone.  Time to welcome your hell beast lover into my head," snaps Liz, climbing out of the car.  She storms off ahead of Max and Michael.  

Michael puts a hand on Max's shoulder to stop him.  "Look Maxwell, I don't know why, but Liz and I have just connected this time.  She needs me, and I'm going to be there for her.  She's done enough for us, it's the very least I can do for her."  Michael lets go of Max's shoulder and takes off jogging after Liz.

Max stands there watching the two.  He doesn't understand, but he knows Michael is right.  _If Liz needs Michael, then Michael she will have.  But I don't have to like it very much_.

When Max finally catches up with them, he is amazed to hear Liz asking Michael, "How do you blow something up?"  

Michael explains, "I try focusing my power and letting it flow from about here in my belly out through my hand."  

Liz turns away from both boys and stands completely still, her arm outstretched.  She focuses intently on a rock in the distance when suddenly; it explodes into thousands of tiny pieces.  

One of the fragments ricochets off another rock and catches Max on the face.  Within an instant, a bloody gash appears on Max's face.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry," Liz cries rushing to him.  

_I may be mad at him_, she thinks, _but I don't want to physically hurt him_. She grabs the handkerchief that Max pulls out of his pocket and begins to wipe the blood away.

"Michael, look at this.  We need to take him back to town," she says with concern.  "He needs stitches."

"Liz, we can't go back now.  The others will be in position soon.  For now, let's just apply pressure to it.   He should be ok."

But as he finished speaking, he realizes that Liz is ignoring him.  She places her hand on Max's cheek and concentrates intently.  Suddenly, the cheek begins to heal.  A moment later, the only evidence that anything had happened is the dried streak of blood on Max's face.

The three teens stare at each other in shocked silence.  

Finally Liz recovers enough to say, "Cool, I can heal too!"

Max calls Isabelle making sure the others are ready at the copy center.  He nods to Michael, and places the cell phone on a nearby rock, leaving the connection with Isabelle intact so that she can hear everything.

Michael pulls the journal out of his pack and hands it to Liz.

"Well Liz, at least you'll have something cool to write about, you blew up a rock, and healed Max.  Not your average day even for you," he quips.

Liz just smiles and takes the journal from him and sit down on the dusty ground.

_I'm Liz Parker, and life just keeps getting more and more strange.  I am arguing so much with Max, and I can't figure out why.  Logically, I know what happened with Tess is in the past, but I just can't seem to let it go.  I try and talk with him and I find such horrible words are coming out of my mouth.  I can't believe some of the things I've said to him in the past few days._

Liz's writing becomes slower and slower until finally, the pen isn't moving.  She is just staring unseeingly at the journal.  After a couple of minutes, she gives herself a shake and looks up and focusing on Max.

"Max, thank you for bringing me out here, we need to talk.  We've been looking for your son for so long now, and I think our time is running out.  We have to find him and get you to him.  You need to be with your son Max."

At the copy center, Isabelle hears the conversation on her phone and turns to the others.  "It's time, start copying."  

She, Maria and Kyle feed the documents into the copy machines as fast as they can.  The machines whirr faster and faster as the papers feed and the copies came out.

"Almost, almost…come on come on, finish," mutters Kyle under his breath as the last few pages of his stack slide through the machine.

"Done," he shouts triumphantly to Isabelle.

"Me to," cries Maria.

Isabelle puts the phone up to her ear and listens carefully. 

"We did it, I can still hear her talking.  Liz would just die if she could hear herself saying that garbage," laughs Isabelle.  "How could anyone who knows her believe that is Liz Parker?"

Quickly she stopped laughing, realizing that Tess had managed to fool all of them at one time or another.

"Isabelle, we have to let them know we did it," Maria says.  "Give me the phone."

Maria reaches over and takes the phone from Isabelle.  She reaches into her bag and pulls out a police whistle, blowing a long blast into the phone.   
  


"There.  That should get their attention," she says triumphantly.

At the sudden whistling noise, Liz's head snaps up and she spins around in the direction of the noise.  Without hesitating, she raises her hand towards the phone and it explodes.  Then without missing a beat, she turns back towards Max and continues telling him how important it is for him to find a way a way back to Antar and to his son.  

Michael walks silently up behind her and dumps a bottle of water over her head.  Liz sputters for a moment and starts to collapse into a faint, but Michael scoops her up just before she hits the ground.  

The cell phone in Liz's bag begins to ring.  Max grabs it and answers it.

"Isabelle?" 

"Oh Maria."  

"Did it work?"  

"Ok, we'll meet you back at Michael's house."

"Let's go," he says turning to Michael.


	27. chapter 27

Part 27

The group reassembles at Michael's apartment to talk over what had happened, and what they had found.  Liz and Isabelle are opening the pizza boxes, while Maria is trying desperately to find some clean dishes.  The three guys are huddled together in the other room talking very low.  Every once and a while, someone would raise their voice, but never enough for the girls to make out what they were saying.  Finally Kyle shouted, "If there is even the slightest, remotest possibility that it's true Max, we have to tell them."

With that, the three girls moved as one across the room to join the others.

"Max, if you know something, you have no right to withhold it from us," demands Isabelle.

"I just don't want to get everyone's hopes up, and find out I am wrong," Max answers.

"Look, Max, just tell us.  We aren't going to hold you responsible for being wrong," adds Maria. 

"Ok, look, I have no proof, just a feeling I'm going on.  But I'm starting to believe that Tess mind warped us for most of the past year.  What if she…" he stops, unable to continue.

"Mind warped us into believing Alex was dead," Liz finishes softly as she hangs her head.

Isabelle just stares at Max, the color draining from her face. While Maria unconsciously reaches for a vial of eucalyptus oil to sooth her nerves.

"It can't be possible," she says.  "Not even Tess could be _that_ evil.  What am I saying?  Of course she could."

The others begin to clamor, each person raising their voice trying to be heard over the others.  

Finally, Liz shouts at the top of her lungs for very one to shut up.  "We have to sit down and think this through.  Before we go jumping to conclusions, let's look at the destiny book translations and see what they say."

"I don't want to read this damn book right now.  I want to go find Alex!" says Isabelle slamming the stack of papers on the table.

They argue amongst themselves and tempers begin to escalate.  

Silently, Liz gets up and slips out the door.  

After a few minutes, Michael gets up and follows her, much to the dismay of Maria.   She had barely accepted the fact that her boyfriend was engaged to marry Isabelle in his first  life, but seeing him chasing after the "new alien on the block" is very upsetting to her.

Michael slips out the door and sits down next to Liz on the stairs.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"I just can't stand all the arguing that's going on.  I am so sick of it.  I don't understand why we can't work together.  We always used to.  It's like some invisible force is pulling us apart," she answers, trying not to cry.

Michael just stares at her, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind.

"Liz, why have you been so cruel to Max lately?  You've said some really hateful things about him and Tess, even though you know they aren't true," he asks.

"I don't know, Michael," sighs Liz as she leans her head on his shoulder.  "It's like the words are coming out of my mouth, but I can't control what I'm saying.  I love him.  I will always love him.  I just can't control what I am saying."

"That's kind of what I thought," says Michael cryptically.  "If it helps at all, I know how much he loves you.  You mean everything to him, and he wants to help you so much."

"Does Maria know how lucky she is to have you in her life Michael?" asks Liz.

"I'm the lucky one.  Maria is so special, I'd do anything for her," says Michael putting his arm around Liz's shoulder and pulling her close to his side.  "You're a good person Liz, and we are going to figure out a way to fix all of this, I promise."

Inside the apartment, Maria watches out the window and the tears slowly slide down her cheeks.


	28. chapter 28

Part 28

Back inside Michael's apartment, Kyle Valenti is the voice of reason.

"Isabelle, I know we have to find out about Alex, but be reasonable.  We need a starting point, and the destiny book is it."

"I know Kyle, I can't seem to think logically, just selfishly.  We all seem to be forgetting that if there is a baby, it's yours.  We need to find out where he is and save him from that evil witch."

"I'm not forgetting.  Believe me, I'm not forgetting," says Kyle.  "But until we figure out what is real, and what isn't, we can't make any decisions."  

"You are right.  I knew there was a reason I let you hang out with me," Isabelle says with a grin, reaching for her copy of the book.

Kyle grabs his copy and the two settle down to work.  

Meanwhile Maria is standing at the window crying silently.  Max notices and goes over to stand beside her.  For a moment they silently look out the window.  

Finally, Max breaks the silence.  "It isn't what you think, Maria."

"Oh, I think it's _exactly_ what I think, Max," she answers bitterly.  "Michael's decided to move on to greener skinned pastures."

"Michael loves you Maria, but right now, Liz needs him.  She is going through something really incredibly difficult right now.  For whatever reason, Michael is the one who is helping her work through it."

"Liz.  It's _always_ about Liz," Maria snaps.  "Well, I'm sick of it.  What about me? Don't I matter?  This 'thing,' as you call it, is affecting all of us, not just Liz" 

"That's it!" Maria continues ranting as she walks across the room gathering her things.  "If he wants Liz, he can have her for all I care.  They can take their stupid connection, and they can…"

"Um, Maria, I think you may want to shut up and take a look at this," interrupts Isabelle.

Max turns to look and sees Kyle, sitting on the couch with the destiny book open in front of him.  He looks terrified of the book as if it is about to attack him.  Max walks across the room to join the others and takes the book that Kyle hands him wordlessly.

Max looks at the engravings of the four of them and the words underneath.

_Zan, the King of Antar.  _

_Villandra sister to King Zan and Princess in her own right._

_Rath, Second in Command to Zan and a General in the Royal army. _

_Ceirra, sister of Rath and  advisor and mediator for the royal family._

"Give me that," says Maria grabbing book from Max's hand. 

"Oh my God," she exclaims.  "That picture! It's Liz's mother, isn't it?  She was Michael's sister?  That would mean…."

"That Liz is my niece," says Michael as he and Liz walk back into the room.


	29. chapter 29

Part 29

"We need to get out of here," says Michael over the silence that fills the room.  "We need to go somewhere that Tess has never been before."

"Why?  What are you talking about?" asks Maria.  She is uncertain how to deal with these recent changes, but she knows for sure she's not going to cut Michael Guerin any slack.

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything, just trust me, OK?  Maria?  Everyone, are you coming?"

Without a word, the rest of them gather up the destiny book and their copies and head out the door.

"Where do you want to go then?" asks Max.  "Tess has been to all of the places we usually go."

"How about that new coffee shop on North Union?"  suggests Kyle.

"That's perfect!  It's a new building, and it wasn't even under construction when Tess was here," agrees Isabelle.

The six teens head for the cars, but Michael stops and pulls Maria back.

"Maria, I know I don't say it anywhere near enough, but I love you.  You mean everything to me."

"Michael, I…" begins Maria.

"No.  I want to say this.  You put up with so much from me, from all of us.  This alien thing, it isn't your usual boyfriend/girlfriend type of thing."

"You're right, it isn't, but you know what Michael?  You are so worth it."

From down the path, the couple hears a car door slam and footsteps come running towards them.  Liz sticks her head around the corner and shouts, "Come one _Uncle _Michael.  Everyone is waiting for you."

She flashes them both a grin.  Then gives Maria a wink on the sly before taking off back towards the car.

At the coffee shop soda glasses and plates litter the table where the teens are sitting.  Spread before them are the translations of the destiny book, but the original book is safely hidden in Isabelle's bag.

"Liz said something that got me thinking," says Michael.  "She mentioned that some of the stuff she was saying just wasn't her, but that she couldn't help herself."

"Well great Sherlock, we knew that already," snaps Kyle.  "It was her journal. Tess was using that to work through Liz."

"Kyle, shut up and listen," says Michael in a disgusted voice.  "It's not just the journal. We've all of us been acting out of character lately.  Snapping at each other, fighting over the dumbest things, not trusting each other.  All of us, except for you, actually."

"So what are you saying?" demands Kyle. "That it's me?  That it's all my fault?"

"No," snaps Michael a bit impatiently, "What I'm trying to say _if you would **shut up**_ is that I think Tess did the same thing to all of us, or things that we are around all the time.  That's why I wanted to go someplace where she hadn't been before."

"It makes sense," agrees Max.  "And she may not have chosen to do anything to Kyle because she figured we weren't that close to him.  She would need to conserve her powers, so she figured he would be the best choice _not_ to warp."

"That stupid vicious bitch!" exclaims Maria.  "I'm not even going to ask how she could do something to us."

"Right," says Isabelle.  "It's obvious that her powers are far more developed than ours. Nascedo must have done nothing but train her."

"We need to come up with a plan," says Max.  "I think we should break into teams.  Three of us on the destiny book, and three of us looking for Alex."

At the mention of Alex's name, everyone falls silent and looks at Max.

"You need to tell us what's going on Max," says Isabelle quietly.  "What makes you think he's alive?"

"Well, we've discovered just how powerful she really is," says Max.  "I think she is powerful enough to convince all of us that Alex is dead.  She needs him.  She needed him to decode the destiny book, and I bet you anything she is using him to try and find a way home." 

"Max, she left, we saw the granolith take off," says Liz softly.

"Did we Liz?  Did we really?  I don't think what we saw was the granolith at all, but rather another one of her mind warps."

"You may be right Maxwell," agrees Michael.  "You can't tell me that if something really had exploded out of a rock and flown off towards space that the military wouldn't have investigated.  But we know they never did.  Nobody ever came out to examine the site.  For crying out loud, Brody, with all his satellite equipment never had a record of it either.  How stupid are we not to have thought of it before!"  He slams his hand down on the table in frustration at all the time that has slipped away from them.

"I think what she is doing takes an enormous amount of power, and her powers are beginning to weaken, that is how we have been able to figure out this much," says Max.  "That and Liz's sudden defection to the alien population," he jokes.

The others laugh as the tension at the table lessens a bit.

"Isabelle, I need to ask you to do something," says Max.  "I need you to try and dream walk Alex.  If he is alive, you'll be able to reach him that way.  Try and find anything that will show us where they are."

"Liz, I want you to be with Isabelle.  You as well, Kyle, since Tess actually seemed to care about you, we may be able to use that," says Max.  "Michael, will you and Maria work with me on the destiny translations?"

"Of course," agrees Maria. "But where are we going to work?"

"Anywhere that Tess hasn't been," says Max.  "Let's get out of here, we're starting to draw attention to ourselves."

The teens gather up their belongings and head out the door to their cars.


	30. chapter 30

Part 30

"I don't think Tess has ever been to my house," offers Maria as the group walks down the sidewalk to their cars.  "Why don't Liz, Kyle and Isabelle go there and try to connect with Alex?"

"It's a great idea Maria, but as even as relaxed as my dad has become in the past few weeks, I still can't see him letting me have a slumber party at your house with Kyle," jokes Liz.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," says Maria.  "Meet me at the Crashdown."

A short time later the three girls walk through the doors of the diner.

"Hey, there are my two most beautiful waitresses, and by far my most favorite customer," teases Jeff Parker.  "What are you ladies up to this evening?"

"Actually Dad, we were thinking of having a girls night over at Maria's," Liz starts.

"Yeah, Mr. Parker, my mom's out of town again.  I really don't feel like staying at home alone, so Liz and Isabelle offered to stay over with me," continues Maria.  "She's been on so many business trips lately, it seems like she's never home."

"Well, Maria, your mom works hard to provide a good life for you," says Jeff.  "Now, about tonight, where are your partners in crime going to be?  This wouldn't be turning into some giant party, now would it?"

"Max, Michael and Kyle?" asks Liz as the door to the crashdown opens.  "Oh, uh, I, that is we have no idea of what they are doing tonight."

"And you expect me to believe that Elizabeth?" asks Jeff pointedly.

"Actually, Jeff, they're staying at my house," says Jim Valenti as he sits down at the counter.  "They're playing roadies for the Kit Shickers tonight and then staying at my place.  I actually stopped by to see if Maria wanted to do a set with us tonight."

"So, is it ok Dad?" asks Liz.

"Sure honey, I don't see why not.  And even if I didn't know that the guys were going to be with Jim, I would have said yes," Jeff says with a smile.  "I told you we trust you, and we do."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best," Liz says leaning across the counter and hugging her father.

"Isabelle, why don't you call and check with your parents, while I run upstairs and pack," Liz says as she starts up the stairs to the family living quarters.  Then she stops and turns to Isabelle saying,  "I'll hurry, but I do have one quick phone call to make."

Liz continues up the stairs thinking_, I hope Isabelle figured out that I'm going to call Max and clue him in to the plan_.  She quickly throws some stuff in a bag and grabs her phone.

"Max it's me.  It's all set, I'm staying at Maria's and the Sheriff covered for all of you.  He said you guys were going to be roadies for him tonight.  Isabelle is calling home to check with your parents about staying at Maria's.  Wait about ten more minutes, and call them and see if you can stay over at Kyle's.  We'll meet you at Maria's house in about 30 minutes."

She hangs up the phone and runs back downstairs.  "All set," she says as she steps back into the restaurant.  "Does anybody want anything before we go?"

"No, I have to get home and pack my things," says Isabelle

"Why don't I give you ladies a ride," says the Sheriff as he pushes his plate of food away.  "Maria was just explaining that she can't sing with us tonight, but this will give us a chance to discuss some songs for our next gig."

"Great Sheriff," says Maria quickly.  "Thanks a lot.  Good night Mr. Parker, and thanks so much for letting Liz stay over."

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

"Good night girls; Jim," says Jeff. "Oh and Lizzie, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," says Liz walking out the door

Once outside, Valenti turns towards the girls and says, "Alright, now tell me what's _really_ going on."


	31. chapter 31

Part 31

As they ride towards the DeLuca household, the three girls fill the former sheriff in on what had been going on.  The streetlights flash by in a syncopated rhythm as the car picks up speed.  Each girl contributes to the story, but by unspoken agreement, they leave out Liz's newfound role of alien advisor. 

The sheriff tries very hard not to interrupt, but when they come to the part about Alex being alive, he slams on the brakes and shouts in disbelief, "That can't be!  I took the call, I saw the body, and we all saw the body."

"Sheriff Valenti, you better step on the gas before _we_ get in an accident," Liz says quietly.  

"Hmmm, what?  Oh right," mutters Jim, still astounded by the girls' announcement.

Liz, sitting in the front seat with the sheriff, turns and looks back at the other two girls.  After being through so much together, they are practically able to read each other's thoughts.  Liz wants to talk to Valenti, but she wanted to do it alone.

"Actually, Sheriff, could you drop us at my house?" asks Isabelle, "I need to grab a few things."

"Sure girls, whatever you want."

The Sheriff makes a sharp left and turns down the Evans' street.  Maria and Isabelle climbed out of the car when he stops in the driveway.

"Liz, aren't you going with the others?" asks Jim.

"No, actually, I need to talk to you," Liz replies.  "The others already know, but it has to do with you as well, and I want to be the one to tell you.  We need to go somewhere and talk, somewhere Tess has never been, and somewhere we won't be overheard.

Without a word, the Sheriff starts the car and drives a few miles outside of town to an old deserted gas station.

"This place looks to be as good as any," he says.  "Now what do you have to tell me that requires all this secrecy.

  
Liz slowly, but without embellishment, tells him the story that her parents had shared with her just hours before.

"I can't believe it, Sarah was an alien, and she, not Nancy was your mother?  Liz, are you sure about all of this," he asks feeling stunned.

Expecting his disbelief, Liz smiles and steps out of the car.  Turning she picks out a large boulder at the edge of the parking lot.  Raising her hand, she points at it, focusing her energy and watches while it explodes into pieces.

"I guess you're sure about it," quips Jim.  "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"We are going to find Tess and save Alex, that's what!" says Liz, resolve hardening her normally sweet voice.  "And if I have to, I'll kill her."

"How can I help?" asks the former Sheriff.

"Can you take Maria, Michael and Max somewhere and help them with the destiny book?" she asks.  "A fresh set of eyes may be just the thing they need."

"Of course Liz, but what about you, Isabelle and Kyle?"

"We're still planning on going to Maria's.  Isabelle is going to try and dream walk Alex.  It may give us some sort of clue as to where she is keeping him."

"I don't like it," he says.  "It sounds dangerous."

"Name one thing we've done in the past three years that **wasn't** dangerous," answers Liz, an impish grin on her face.

"Liz, I'm not kidding, I want you to promise me that if Isabelle finds anything you won't go off half cocked and try and rescue Alex on your own!" demands Jim.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling, it's going to take all of us to bring her down."

The two climb back into the car and head back towards town.


	32. chapter 32

Part 32

The sheriff drives to the DeLuca house mulling over all that Liz has told him.  Liz sits silently beside him as the wind from the open window blows her hair around her face.  He pulls the car up to the curb and switches off the ignition.  Liz reaches to open her door when the sheriff stops her.

"Liz, there is something I don't understand," he says, noticing absently the crickets chirping in the distance.  "Tess was so sick before she left, she must have been pregnant, yet you said Max didn't sleep with her.  Was all of that a mind warp too."  

A screen door slams in the background, but neither pays attention to it.  Jim is focusing on Liz, trying to comprehend everything she has told him, as well as what she hasn't.  Liz sits there in silence, trying to find the words.

"Well, uh…, the thing is Sheriff, Tess didn't sleep with Max, but as far as we know, there really was a baby.  That part was true, but as far as whom the baby belongs to…," Liz's voice trails off as she realizes Kyle and Maria are standing outside of the car, listening through the open window.

"Liz, get out of the car," says Kyle.

Liz opens the door and slides out, while Kyle pulls Maria by the arm and pushes her into the car.

"Hey watch it Valenti, or I'll have my boyfriend blow you up," quips Maria, trying to break the tension that fills the air.

"Look Dad, we don't have time to go into it, but there is a baby, and it's mine.  Now take Maria to Max and Michael, we have to find Alex, and my baby and save them from Tess."

"What, Kyle, what are you talking about?" asks the Sheriff.  "How could the baby be yours?"

"Dad, come on, the usual way.  Boy meets girl, boy diddles girl, girl warps the hell out of the guys mind.  Ok, maybe that's not the usual way, but we don't have time for this right now.  I am not leaving my child to be with that monster."  "_I_ would **never** abandon my child!"

The anger that Kyle still feels over his mother's leaving is apparent in his voice.  Jim quickly gets out of the car and walks around it and pulls Kyle into a hug.

"I know you wouldn't, son.  And I want you to know this, I will do whatever it takes to help save your child."

Kyle hugs his father and then pulled away, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.  "Thanks Dad, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Liz asked me to help Maria, Max and Michael with the translations of the destiny book, so I'll be with them if you need me.  I'm going to take them up to Dave Steven's cabin.  Liz said to go someplace that Tess had never been, and Dave just bought the cabin a few months ago."

Liz leans into the car through the window.  "Take care of you," she says to Maria. "And take care of my Uncle," she adds with an impish grin."

"Watch it, chica!  And watch out for you."  The two hug awkwardly through the open window.  Then Liz steps back as the sheriff climbs in the car and starts the engine.

Kyle wraps a protective arm around Liz as the two walk back towards the house.  "Come on alien girl, let's go play _Space Invaders_," he quips.


	33. chapter 33

Part 33

In Maria's bedroom, Isabelle paces nervously waiting for Kyle and Liz to come back inside.  _I can't believe that Liz Parker of all people is part alien_, she thinks, then remembers the day Max saved Liz's life.   _I was so afraid that Max had signed our death warrants.  But time and time again, Liz and the others have put their lives on the line to save us.  Maybe this is our chance to help protect Liz, rescue Alex, and return Kyle's child to him_.

Idly, while she waits, she picks up several of Maria's aromatherapy vials and opens them.  The sharp tangy scent that fills the air reminds her of Alex.  The reminder is so strong, that she feels tears welling up in her eyes.  It seems as though everywhere she turns in this room, she is forced to face memories of Alex.  Maria has pictures of him and Liz on her mirror, along with pictures of Michael, Max and herself.  In shock, Isabelle picks up a snapshot of her and Maria. _I never knew Maria cared enough about me to keep a picture of us up on her mirror_.  Again Isabelle remembers how much the others had done to help her stay alive.

To help cover the discomfort she is feeling, Isabelle begins to rearrange the aromatherapy vials on Maria's dresser.  She catches sight of her own reflection in the mirror.  Pausing for a moment, she passes her hand over her hair and face, and there staring back at her from the mirror was a girl with dark auburn hair and the brightest green eyes.  From the doorway came the sound of smothered laughter.  She turns and sees Kyle and Liz standing there, laughing and applauding her transformation.  Her face flushes as red as her hair.  Then she passes her hand back over her hair and face and restores them back to normal.  

"Relax Isabelle, we were only teasing," laughes Liz.  "Actually, it's pretty cool, do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, it's not too difficult, after all, the three of us taught ourselves," says Isabelle.  "Liz, can I tell you something?"

Kyle takes this as his cue to vacate the bedroom for a while.  The last thing he wants to be subject to is girl talk, even of the alien variety.

Liz sits down on Maria's bed, and Isabelle crosses the room to join her.  She sits quietly for a second, trying to focus her thoughts.

"Liz, I was so scared when Max saved you.  I thought for sure you would turn us in, and it got even worse for me when Maria and Alex found out, but time after time, you put us, and our secret, first.  There have been so many times when you have saved us, and I've never said 'thank you', not even once.  And now, here you are finding out that everything you thought about yourself is a lie, and that you aren't what you thought at all, and instead of thinking about yourself, you are still focusing on us.  You are incredible."  

She reaches over and hugs Liz.  

Liz hugs back and laughs a bit before she pulls away.  "Isabelle, don't make me out to be some noble saint," she says.  "I want to find Tess and destroy her for everything she did to all of us.  And if there is even the slightest possibility that we can save Alex, then I am going to do whatever it takes."

Isabelle looks at the other girl, in shock and fear at the determination in her voice.  She thinks, _Liz Parker is something all right.  And I am so glad she is on our side_.

"Kyle, you can come back now," calls Isabelle.  "All the mushy girl stuff is over." 

She shoots Liz a mischievous look.  "Watch this," she whispers.

Kyle walks in and sit down in Maria's desk chair.  

Isabelle gets up and walks over to where he sits, saying, "Kyle, you have something on your shirt."  She passes her hand over his head as she pretends to brush something off his shirt.  When she sits back down, Liz looks over and bursts out laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" asks Kyle.  He pauses to think for a second, then jumps up, a look of fear on his face and rushes across the room to the mirror.  Staring back at him was a Kyle Valenti with long curly hair that was colored in all shades of the rainbow.

Isabelle stifles a small chuckle.  Then she motions to Liz.  "Ok, here's your chance, turn him back."

After several failed attempts, Liz manages to restore Kyle's hair to its original state.  A rather disgruntled Kyle thanks her.  After a few more minutes of fooling around, while Liz practices changing things, Isabelle calls a halt.

Seriousness back in her voice she says, "Guys, let's do this, I can't wait any longer.  Let's find Alex."


	34. chapter 34

Part 34

The Sheriff's car bounces over the rutted dirt road as it climbs higher and higher up the hill towards the secluded cabin belonging to Jim's friend.  

Maria is gazing out the passenger window, her mind going in circles_.  The past three years have been unbelievable_, she thinks.  _Tess is pregnant by Max, then she isn't, then she is, but by Kyle.  Alex is dead, now he's alive.  Liz, my best friend whom I've known forever is human, no wait, she's an alien.  Damn, I need a program to keep up with all these changes_.  She sighs without realizing it as she leans her head against the window.

Jim glances over at her for a second, but quickly shifts his eyes back to the road as another bump jerks the steering wheel in his hands.  In the backseat, Michael and Max are pouring over some computer readouts.  Finally, he can't stand the silence any longer.  "Max, do you want to fill me in on what you are looking at?" he asks, shooting the two in the backseat a look in the mirror.

"Sure, sorry Sheriff, it's just that so much has happened in the past few days, we are all still trying to assimilate it all."

"I understand that boys, but I can't help you unless you level with me.  If it makes it any easier, Liz filled me in on a lot of it, including her ah, shall we say family history," says the Sheriff.  "And Kyle informed my just before I picked you up that we should start decorating a nursery.  If we are lucky," he adds as an afterthought.

They round a bend in the road and drive up into a clearing with a large cabin.  Jim parks in front of the door and they all pile out.  Jim, stepping up to the door, inserts a key and gives the door a shove.  

It opens to reveal a large room, with a fireplace at one end and a kitchen area at the other.  A door led to what was presumably the sleeping area and a ladder led to loft.  The room was furnished in what could only be called 'country cast off,' but as Maria says as she inspects the room, "It works."

Michael gets a fire going in the fireplace, while Jim and Maria put on a pot of coffee to help stave off what promises to be a long night.  Max is busy pulling out every piece of alien paraphernalia they have gathered, as well as the copies of the destiny book.  

Jim grabs a seat and picked up a copy of the translation.  Without a word, Max showed him where the information about Sarah was located.  

_ "__Zan, the King of Antar. _

_Villandra, sister to King Zan and Princess in her own right.  
Rath, Second in Command to Zan and a General in the Royal army. _

_Ceirra, sister of Rath and advisor and mediator for the royal family_." 

Jim reads it out loud.  "I can't believe it," he says.  "Sarah was an alien.  It's all so hard to believe."

"If it's hard for you, imagine how hard it was for Liz to learn about it," says Michael.

"I knew Jeff and Nancy and Sarah all their lives.  I was the one who found Jeff and Sarah after the accident.  Jesus, I was…," his voice trails off as he remembers, and then he laughs.  "There was a party at the Crashdown, a combination wedding reception/ baby shower.  Suddenly, the lights started flickering.  It was the strangest thing, Jeff hustled all of us out of there so fast.  It must have been Liz.  As a baby, she'd have no control over her powers."  Jim gives another laugh.  "Some sheriff I was, I never even knew one of my oldest friends was an alien."

"Come on Sheriff, don't be so hard on yourself, we managed to fool you for years," says Max.  "Besides, you were probably in denial about the whole alien thing because of your father."

"Max, sometimes you are wise beyond your years," says Jim straightening in his seat.  "Now, enough of this trip down memory lane, let's get to work."

Michael and Max each pick up a copy of the destiny book translation, but Maria picks up an old school notebook that is lying in the pile.

"What's this?" she asks.  

"I don't know," answers Max with a shrug. "It was in with Tess' stuff.  When she left, we just gathered up all her stuff and hid it.  Nobody bothered to look at any of it."

Maria takes the notebook, and the cup of the herbal tea she brewed for herself and sits down on a large pillow in front of the crackling fire.  She begins to leaf through the notebook slowly, then as she realizes what it is she turns the pages more rapidly.  In her excitement, she knocks the tea over, but doesn't even notice.  After a few more minutes she exclaims excitedly.  "I know where she is!"


	35. chapter 35

Part 35

"Maria, what are you talking about?  How do you know where they are?" asks Michael.

"Because Tess is stupid, that's how," replies Maria.  "She left her journal here."

"Oh, and let me guess," snaps Michael sarcastically.  "She wrote the directions out and gave you a map as well?"

"No, Wiseass, but she did leave a receipt from a rental company in the book," answers Maria.

Michael picks up the receipt and glances at it. "Sorry Maria, it was a nice try, but this is for that place in Las Cruces where we found the original translation.  We saw it blow up, remember?"

Maria turns away and slams the book down in frustration.  Tears fill her eyes and threaten to spill over.  "Damn," she whispers under her breath.  "Just once, _I'd_ like to be the one to save the day."

Michael wraps his arms around her and kisses her gently on the cheek.  "I'm sorry for snapping Maria, and you must know how many times you've saved me.  You save me from myself every day, and I don't think I could go on without you."

Maria hugs him back, touched by the kind, if unexpected words from her boyfriend. 

Michael bends and picks up the journal and passes it back to Maria.  "Keep looking, if she was stupid enough to leave the journal, she may have been stupid enough to leave us a clue."

"Oh what, like a map or something?" asks Maria in a pseudo-sarcastic joking manner.

"Wiseass," says Michael returning to his seat.

After several hours of compiling notes and bouncing ideas back and forth, they admit they are no closer to finding Tess than before.

"But we have some great information from the destiny book," says Max.  "We know so much more about our heritage than we ever thought possible.

"Yeah, we knew there were two sets of pods sent down here, but we didn't know that each set of pods had 2 watchers as well," agrees Michael.  "There was also a fully staffed ship with pilot, navigator, mechanic, as well as a scientist to make sure our pods were safe.  
  


"Right, and the Dupes were sent to New York, with their two caretakers and you guys were hidden here, but not by choice," adds Maria.

"That's right, they were actually trying to get us to California, when the ship crashed," says Michael.  "And our protectors hid us in the cave and disappeared.  And what Rath said about one group of pods being defective was true.  He just neglected to add that it was their group.

"It's so unbelievable," says Jim.  "Not only was your world being attacked by Kivar and his people, but two sets of you were created by opposing factions.  The group led by your mother wanted to re-create you exactly as you were, while the opposing faction wanted to remove your moral compass for all intense purposes."

"Well, they succeeded with that," laughs Maria.  "A nastier bunch of people I've never met."

"The only question is, what happened to the protectors?" asks Max.

"Let's not even think about that, let's just head back and see if the others had any luck," says Maria.

They straighten up the cabin, and Max collects all the alien artifacts and puts them back into the box.

When his back is turned, Maria reaches in the box and grabs Tess' journal and hides it in her bag.

"Come on," she says.  "Let's get out of here."


	36. chapter 36

Part 36

After several failed attempts to contact Alex, Isabelle is ready to call it quits.  Liz sits helplessly by, wanting to help her friend, but not knowing what to do.  

Isabelle gives a small shout of frustration and throws the Roswell yearbook across the room.  "I can't do it, I just can't do it.  He really must be," her voice trails off as she finds herself unable to utter the word 'dead'.  

Kyle gets up off the chair where he is perched and retrieves the book.  "Look Isabelle, did you ever think that you're trying too hard?  Maybe you're suffering from some type of alien performance anxiety or something."  

The two girls look at each other and at Kyle, and the three burst into laughter.  The laughter manages to break the tension that had filled the room.    
  
Kyle passes the yearbook to Liz who leafs through it idly.  She pauses when she comes to a candid shot of Alex playing his guitar.  "Here Isabelle, try this one.  It is so much more Alex than any posed shot could ever be."

As Isabelle reaches over to take the book from Liz, their hands simultaneously touch the picture of Alex, and each other.  The flash is so strong and sudden it is almost painful.  Liz lets out a shout of surprise and jumps away from the book completely.  "What was that?" she cries.  "Somebody tell me what the hell that was, right now!"

"It was Alex," says Isabelle softly as she begins to weep.  "We did it, Liz.  He's alive.  We saw him."

"Are you sure it was him?" asks Kyle.  "How can you be so certain?"

"Well, I never was certain all the times I've seen him since we thought he died," begins Isabelle.

"What do you mean, you saw him?" questions Kyle.

"Honestly Kyle, I wasn't trying to dream walk him, I just thought I was dreaming.

"It's ok Isabelle, of course you thought that," comforts Liz.  "None of us would have had any reason to think otherwise."

"But why did Liz see it?" asks Kyle.

"Both of our hands were on the picture at the same time when she passed me the book," explains Isabelle.  "Our fingers must have brushed each other and made the connection that much stronger."

"Well, did you see anything that will help us?"

"No," answers Isabelle.  "But what I did see was horrific.  He looked terrible, so gaunt and pale.  His eyes looked haunted."

"We have to try again," says Liz resolutely.  "I'm afraid, because I don't want to see him like that, but if there is a chance to save him, I'll do anything."

The two girls sit down on the bed with the yearbook spread between them.  Isabelle reaches out and takes Liz's hand and together, the two lightly touch the photo of Alex.

_It's a dark, dank room.  Alex is sitting in a chair, staring vacantly at a bare wall.  Liz looks around trying to find clues to his whereabouts.  Isabelle is focusing solely on Alex.  She walks closer to him and whispers his name.  A door at the other side of the room opens, and Tess walks in with a baby carrier in her hands.  "Isabelle?" Alex says in a dazed voice._

_"Still dreaming about your precious Isabelle?" taunts Tess.  "When are you going to remember that they all think you are dead you half wit?  And you would be too, but I may need you yet, and that is the [b]only[/b] reason you are alive and don't you forget it."    
  
Alex just turns his head to her and stares vacantly.  He gives no other sign that he even realizes she is in the room.  "Hey look moron," shouts Tess.  "I'm going out, take care of this stupid brat for me.  You humans are so useless," says Tess as she continues her tirade.  "You can't figure out how to work the granolith, and then that imbecile Kyle gets me pregnant.  On top of that the baby is a girl.  How am I supposed to pass off a girl as Max's son?"_

_Isabelle and Liz silently watch as Tess storms out of the room.  A few minutes later, another door slams as Tess leaves the building._

_"Alex!  Alex, can you hear me?" shouts Isabelle.  "It's me Alex.  I'm here.  Can you hear me?"_

_"Isabelle?" says Alex softly as he peers across the room.  Just then, a piercing wail comes from the baby carrier._

_Alex reaches down into the carrier and removes the baby and begins to bounce her softly up and down.  "It's ok, Uncle Alex is here."  He stands up and carries the baby out of the room, almost as if he was sleepwalking.  Liz and Isabelle follow him._

_"It's like she has him under some type of mind control," says Liz._

_"She's done something to him, but if we can find out where we are, we can get to him, and Max can heal him.  I know he can," says Isabelle._

_Alex goes to a rickety changing table, which is set up in a dingy living room and lays the baby down.  As he is changing the baby, Liz and Isabelle make a circuit of the room, looking for anything that will provide them with any clues as to their location._

_"Isabelle, try talking to him again," suggests Liz.  "Ask him if he can show us anything that will give us a clue."_

_Isabelle walks over to the changing table and stares at the baby for a few minutes, as if trying to remember every detail.  She turns to Alex pleading with him, "Alex, you have to help us, we want to get you out of here, but we need to know where you are.  Where is Tess holding you?  Can't you tell us anything?" _

_Alex remaining mute, picks up the baby and begins to walk through the room.  He goes through another door into a filthy kitchen.  He pauses at the refrigerator and pulls out a baby bottle, which he puts in a pan of water on the stove.  _

_Liz looks down on the filthy kitchen table.  She grabs Isabelle's arm and points to the pile of mail scattered about on the table.  Every single letter has the same address.  Both girls stare hard at the envelopes, committing it to memory.  _

_Isabelle walks over to Alex and whispers softly to him, "Alex, we know.  We saw it.  Thank you.  Now we can save you.  We are going to save both you and the baby.  Alex, we have to go for now, but we are coming for you, I promise!"  The tears stream down her face as she finishes, "Take care of yourself, and take care of Kyle's beautiful baby."_

_Alex removes the bottle from the pan on the stove and turns suddenly towards Isabelle.  "Isabelle, save us before it's too late.  Save me, and save Cassie."  _

With that, the connection was broken, and the two girls found themselves back in Maria's room with Kyle staring at them expectantly.

"Well, what did you find out?"

"We found him Kyle," says Isabelle.  "We found Alex, and your daughter Cassie."


	37. chapter 37

Part 37

Jim pulls up in front of the DeLuca household and shuts the car off.  "We're here," he says unnecessarily.

"Maria, Maria, wake up," says Michael trying to rouse his sleeping girlfriend.  

"Forget it, she's out like a light," Max says.  

Nodding Michael slides her to the edge of the seat and lifts her into his arms.   

As he does so, Maria's bag slips onto the sidewalk.  Max reaches to pick it up, spilling the contents in the process.  He bends down to gather up her belongings and sees the journal.  "Michael," calls Max.  "Look at this, it's Tess's journal.  Why does Maria still have it?"

"I don't know Maxwell, I'll wake her up inside and find out what the hell she was thinking about."

The group enters the house and finds Isabelle, Liz and Kyle pouring over maps and through phone books.  None of them spare the others more than a glance as the walk through the door.  

Michael continues through the living room and into Maria's bedroom, where he lays her on the bed.  "Maria," he shouts in her ear as he shakes her.  "Wake up Maria, I need to talk to you."

Maria sits up groggily and tries to orientate herself.  "What do you want space boy?  Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Maria, what is this?" asks Michael holding out Tess's journal.

"Well, not to state the obvious," says Maria.  "But it's Tess's journal."

"I **know** that Maria, but why do you have it?" he demands

Maria just sits silently, trying to find the words to make him understand.  "Look Michael, I didn't take the journal for any sinister reason.  It's just that it's always about Liz.  She always seems to be the one who comes up with the ideas, the plans, the…well, everything.  I figured if I kept looking at the journal, I might find a clue.  I was going to take it to the copy center and make copies of it like we did with the destiny book translation and look for clues.  Honestly, I just wanted for _once_ to be the one that helps to save the day."

Michael pulls her into a tender hug and drops a kiss on her hair.  "Maria, don't you know how important you are to all of us, and to me especially.  Sure, maybe Liz comes up with a lot of great ideas, but that doesn't mean that your contributions are any less important.  You are the one who keeps our feet on the ground Maria.  You bring us together with your realistic approach to everything we undertake."

"Really," she sniffs.  "Thanks space boy, I guess I just needed to hear it."

"And another thing Maria," Michael continues.  "Your idea is a good one, let's head out to the copy center and do it now."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you space boy," says Maria as she pulls his head to hers for a passion filled kiss.

The two enter the living room to find that it resembles an army war room in time of crisis.  Papers are strewn across the room.  Jim and Max are hunched over a map on a table talking strategy.  

"What's going on here?" asks Michael.

"They did it, Michael.  Isabelle and Liz were able to find Alex.  He really is alive!" answers Max excitedly.  

Maria screams with joy.  Michael sweeps her up into his arms and spins her around.  

"I can't believe it.  He's alive," Maria cries out.  "But how, why?  Oh my God, what about the baby?"

Kyle looks up from the list he is compiling and smiles broadly.  "The baby is fine, she's a girl, and her name is Cassie."

"Cassie?  Why Cassie?  And why would Tess even bother to name her?" asks Michael.  "It's not like she's the poster child for mother of the year or anything."

"She named her Cassie because of me," explains Kyle softly.  "We were out one night in the backyard looking at the stars and stuff.  Tess was telling me about the constellations here and the constellations she remembered from Antar.  She pointed out Cassiopeia.  I had told Tess that if I ever had a daughter, I'd like to call her that.  It would be my way of remembering how much all of you meant to me."  

Kyle turns his head away from everyone, embarrassed by his show of sentiment.  Jim steps up behind Kyle and lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kyle," says Isabelle, her eyes tearing at the image Kyle had created.  "We're going to save them both."

"Before we do anything else," says Michael.  "Maria had an idea, and I think it's worth following up."

All eyes turn to Maria, and she flushes a little from all the attention.  But she begins to explain, "Well, it's Tess's journal.  I was thinking, maybe she did something to it so we couldn't read **it **either, like she did with the destiny book.  I was going to take it to the copy center and make a copy and work on that."

"Maria, that is an excellent idea, and we should have thought of it earlier," says Max.  "There may be some information in there that will help us figure out what her real plan is.  Why don't you and Michael take care of that now, and we'll start working on a plan to rescue Alex and the baby."


	38. chapter 38

Part 38

As fast as the copies come out of the machine, Maria grabs them and skims them, looking for any information that will give them insight into the mind of the warped individual that was Tess.  She starts to read slower as she tries to make sense out what Tess had written.

"This chic is whacked," she says to Michael.  "Right here she is writing about turning all of you over to Kivar, and that _he_ is hers, not Villondra's, and in the next sentence, she goes on about saving all of you and protecting you, no matter what it takes.  It's like there were two people writing in this journal."

"Do you suppose she figured out some way to warp the photocopies as well?" asks Michael.

"It's possible, but somehow, I just don't think so.  I really think the clues are in here, we just have to keep reading until we find them."

The two head out to Maria's car.  Michael drives, while Maria starts really analyzing the journal.  "Oh that stupid little hell beast," shouts Maria.

"What, what did you find?" says Michael as he tries to keep his eyes on the road.

"She said I looked like 'some stupid hippy flower child wanna be in my prom dress!'  That's better than looking like a two bit tramp like she did," says Maria.

"Ah Maria," says Michael cautiously, "While I appreciate the anger you must be feeling right now, do you think you could **focus on the task at hand**."

"Right, sorry," says Maria looking only a bit repentant.  "Oh wait, here's something about you,"

"Maria," says Michael in a warning voice.

"Ok, ok, I'm working on it," says Maria.

"What did she say about me?" asks Michael in a rather resentful voice.

"Something about how Rath was nothing but a mindless idiot who never had an original thought unless Zan ok'ed it, and that you are even worse than that."

"Stupid bitch," mutters Michael.  "Look Maria…find us something useful, will you?"

"Ok, I think I have something here, she is talking about resisting Kivar, not letting him control her," says Maria.  "And here, she is talking about Alex.  _'I can't believe Kivar wants me to kill him.  Alex is the only one of them who was ever really nice to me, except for Kyle.  I can't do it, no matter what he says, I can't kill Alex.'_  And it's dated 3 days before Alex died," says Maria in a flat voice.

"Keep reading," commands Michael.

"_'My plan is perfect, I'm sure of it.  I've convinced Kivar that Alex is more useful to us alive, that we need his computer skills to figure out how to activate the granolith.  He bought it, he agreed that I should warp everybody into believing that Alex was in that car and hide him somewhere.'_"

"She didn't kill him," says Maria in wonder, "I can't believe she worked to save him."

"Keep reading, Maria.  Keep reading."

"Oh man, this is freaky, now she is sounding all evil again.  Listen to this.  _'I don't know why Kivar wants that little worm Alex alive.  He is useless, nothing but a liability to us all.  But, he is my ruler, and I will do as he says.'_"

"I don't get her," says Maria. "It's like she was possessed by some evil monster or a sweetness and light monster, take your pick."

"Not possessed," says Michael. "How about mind warped, too, like the rest of us?  What if Kivar was mind warping Tess, but she somehow managed to break free of it on occasion?  That would account for the erratic mood swings in her journal."

"But why would she be complaining about keeping Alex alive if that was the case.  Wouldn't Kivar have warped her into believing it was in their best interest?"

"I don't know, I really don't, unless he is having different members of his organization take turns warping her, and they are letting their own opinions shine through in her."

"Michael, this whole thing is insane.  I just want everything to go back to the way it was."    
  
Maria resumes reading the journal pages and begins to pull some pages out and fold them up.

"What are those Maria?" asks Michael.

"They deal with her and Kyle, and they are personal.  If anybody's going to read them, it's going to be Kyle, not you or me."

Michael swings the Jetta into Maria's driveway and the couple exits the car.  As they walk up the driveway, Michael throws an arm around Maria giving her a quick hug.  "Going though the journal was a great idea, because of you, we know a lot more about her than we did going into this.  Thanks," he says.

Maria doesn't say anything, but she is glowing with pride as they enter the house.


	39. chapter 39

Part 39

Michael and Maria pass out copies of the journal to everyone and explain their theories about the mind warp on Tess.  As the others discuss their options, Maria motions to Kyle to join her in the kitchen.  Once there, she hands him the pages she removed from all the copies.  

"These seemed kind of private, Tess was talking about you and you're um…time together.  I only glanced at them, and once I realized what they were, I stopped reading.  There may be information in there you need to share with everyone, but I figured you should be the only one to read them."

"Thanks Maria," says Kyle.  "I… Well, just thanks." 

 He takes the copies from her and leaves the kitchen.   

Maria gets more sodas, chips and Tabasco sauce for everyone and returns to the living room.  Kyle is nowhere in sight.

"What did you say to Kyle out there?" questions Isabelle.

"Nothing really.  I just gave him parts of Tess' journal that were not meant for public consumption."

Max gets up and looks outside the window.  Kyle is sitting on the steps, reading the copied pages of Tess's journal by porch light.  Out of all of them, he is able to understand Kyle's pain.  For so long, he obsessed over the baby, only to find out it wasn't his.  Kyle is just trying to come to terms with everything.

************************************************************************'_I really like Kyle.  He seems so cool for a human…'_ Kyle reads to himself from the journal. _'And when he looks at me, the most peculiar things happen to me.  I feel all dizzy and light headed.  I wonder if this is the way Max and Liz feel with each other.  I know I never felt this way with Zan.  Max is right.  We might as well accept the fact that we are here, and try and get on with our lives.  And a life that includes Kyle Valenti sounds pretty good to me._'  

Kyle smiles a little as he remembers some of the fun he and Tess had together, just hanging out.  He turns the page and continues reading.

_'I can't believe I did that.  I slept with Kyle. It was **everything** I ever dreamed it would be. He was so kind and considerate of me and what I was feeling.  I only wish that he would get a chance to remember it.  I have to erase it from his mind.  Kivar is being so insistent about my sleeping with Max.  I don't want to.  I don't have any feelings for Max.  He and Liz are so much in love, and I don't want to come between them.'_

Kyle blushes as he remembers, while reading Tess' description of what their encounter was like.  He skims ahead and finds what he is looking for.

_'Oh no! I'm pregnant!  I just found out.  What am I going to do?  Kivar will kill Kyle if he ever finds out about this.  I have to come up with a plan.  I wonder if I can warp Max into thinking we had sex.  Then I can tell Kivar the baby is Max's.  And Liz and Max will be able to get through it.  I know they will, their love is so strong, it can survive anything.  Kyle will hate me forever if he ever finds out, but I have to protect our baby._'

Kyle stops, he's read enough know to understand about Tess and what she was doing.  He gathers up the scattered pages and enters the house.  Everyone stops talking and stare silently at him.

As quickly as possible, he fills them in on what Tess did, emphasizing her reasoning behind her plan.

"So," he concludes.  "As crazy as it was, she only had our safety and best interest at heart."

"I feel so horrible for hating her," says Liz. "But I still can't help myself."

"Well, that's normal Liz," says Jim.  "You spent a long time thinking of her as your enemy, you aren't going to let go of that right away."

"But why didn't she come to us, tell us what was going on?  We would have figured something out," Liz says.

"Well, we can play the 'Should have-could have-would have' game all night," says Jim, "but that isn't going to solve a thing.  We need to come up with a plan to save all of them."

"No, it's more than that," says Max gravely.  "We need to come up with a plan to kill Kivar.  That's the only way any of us will ever be safe again."  
  



	40. chapter 40

Part 40

"Well, the first thing we need is a reason for us to be away at Las Cruses," says Max.

"I took care of that already," said Isabelle, pulling a sheaf of papers from behind her back.  "Here are your field trip permission slips for a 4 day stay at the University of New Mexico, Las Cruses.   An opportunity to provide all college bound seniors with the chance to experience college life.  Courtesy of the guidance department."

"Isabelle, these are perfect," says Liz with admiration.  "I especially like the part about us being paired up with students in our intended field of study and strictly chaperoned.  You are a genius."

"Well, if you liked those, you are going to **love** these," she says as she passes them notes to their homeroom teachers excusing them from class because of visits to different colleges."

"Isabelle, you are incredible," says Maria.  "Now, if you could just do something with Michael's hair, we'll be all set."

With that, everyone to bursts out laughing.  For a moment they all relax and enjoy a joke among friends.  All too soon the laughter fades and they revert back to planning their rescue mission for Alex and Cassie.

"Ok, so is everybody clear on the details?" Max asks.  "The most important thing right now is getting Alex and the baby out of here.  Maria, you and Jim will handle that the second we see Tess leave.  Just grab them, take them to the car and get the hell out of there.  Don't stop for anything, and that includes helping us."  

Maria and Jim agree, somewhat reluctantly.  They both realize that getting Alex and Cassie out is the most important thing, but it is hard to agree to turn their backs on the others and let them face the danger alone.

Two days later, they put their plan into action.  Parents were presented with permission slips, and schools were presented with notes explaining absences.  

Maria and Jim ride in his SUV; Michael and Kyle take the Jetta; and Max, Liz and Isabelle are in the Chavelle.  The small convoy heads off towards Las Cruses, and certain danger.  

They make a stop at a greasy spoon truck stop for lunch around noon.  They gather around two tables that they push together and they pick at their meals.

"Max, if you make us review this plan one more time, I am going to kill you," snaps Maria threatening him with her fork.  "We all know what we are supposed to do.  You are planning us to death!"

"Ria's right Max," says Liz.  "We do know what we are supposed to do, now just relax and eat something."  She passes him the Tabasco sauce, which he adds to his chocolate shake.

"_That_ has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," says Kyle grimacing.

"Well, get used to it," says Michael.  "Your little rug rat will probably have Tess' taste buds!"

Kyle sits contemplating the horrors of peanut butter and Tabasco sandwiches and turns pale.  "Well, maybe.  But maybe she'll take after me instead in that department," he says hopefully, at which, the gang all burst out laughing.

After paying the bill, they get back on the road.  A little later, following Liz's directions, they pull to the curb a block away from the building with the apartment Tess has rented. 

After several hours of waiting, they finally see the girl exit the building and head off on foot down the street.  Max and Michael take off on foot towards the building with Jim and Maria following close behind in the sheriff's SUV.  

Max and Michael do a quick check of the building and signal to Maria and the sheriff who climb out of the vehicle and follow them inside.  Kyle, Liz and Isabelle climb out of their vehicles and begin to tail Tess.

Inside the building, Max quickly opens Tess's door, and he and Michael enter the apartment.  After confirming that Tess did indeed leave, they give Maria and Valenti the signal.  

The two run in and waste no time while looking for Alex and the baby.  Maria finds them in a small interior room.  While Maria gathers up the baby and what few baby supplies she can find, Jim tries to communicate with Alex.

"Alex, Alex, can you hear me?  It's me, Sheriff Valenti.  Come on Alex, snap out of it."

Unable to get a response from the boy, Jim sweeps him up into his arms and calls to Maria.  "Come on, we need to get out of here." 

The two exit the room and head through the kitchen to the back door Isabelle had noticed when she dream walked Alex.  

Max stops them and puts his hand on Alex's head.  Max begins sweating visibly, and shaking as he tries to heal his friend.  Instead of reviving, Alex closes his eyes and loses consciousness.

"Max, we can't wait.  We have to get him out," says Jim.  

He and Maria run down the back stairs, with Max following to make sure they get out safely.  Maria climbs into the back of the SUV and seat belts the baby carrier in, then helps Jim get Alex safely fastened in as well.  

Max watches as they drive off, and runs back upstairs.  Just as he enters the living room where Michael is waiting, Tess walks in the front door.

"Well, finally," she snarls.  "It took you long enough."


	41. chapter 41

Part 41

Michael and Max back warily away from Tess. 

"Kivar new you'd figure it all out, he just didn't realize that you were so stupid that it would take this long," says Tess.

"Tess, we want to help you.  Let us help you," pleads Max holding his hand out to her.

"You can't help me Zan, you are nothing to me, and once I serve your sorry ass up to Kivar, he is going to take me back to Antar to be his queen.  He is so amazing, under his rule, technology on Antar has changed.  It's now possible for him to travel here in his own form.  He doesn't have to _borrow_ a body anymore.  He'll be here soon Zan, so I hope you and your stupid flunky Rath are prepared to die."

From the doorway behind Tess, Kyle enters the room.  "Tess," he says drawing her attention away from Max and Michael.

Tess whirls towards Kyle with a puzzled look on her face.  "Kyle?  What are you doing here, you have to leave, and you could get hurt.  I couldn't bear it if anything happened…" she stops suddenly.  "What are you doing here Buddha Boy?  If you leave now, you won't die.  I'd get out now.  Your stupid friends can't protect you."  

Max, Kyle and Michael all glance at one another.  They are unable to believe the way her temperament changed so quickly.  It seems to confirm their theory that Kyle is the key to breaking the mind warp on her.  It is something they are hoping for.

"Tess, I read your journal.  Your _real_ journal, and I remember everything.  What happened between us, Tess, was beautiful.  And what you did to save us, to protect us… Tess, you are amazing.  Come with us, let us help you."

"Kyle?" asks Tess in a puzzled voice. She continues, a little stronger but still herself, "You have to leave.  Run!  Now.  Get out of here before it's too late.  Take Max and Michael and get out of here.  Run!"  

"We're not leaving without you Tess," says Kyle.  "We've already rescued Cassie.  Do you hear me?  Tess, our baby is safe."

As Kyle is speaking, the room fills with light and from the beam a tall, blonde man steps out.

"Our baby?" he questions, his eyes cold and ruthless.  "Ava, is there something you managed to keep hidden from me for all this time?  Rath, Zan, how thoughtful of you to come.  Makes my killing you so much easier.  And what is this creature?" he asks, pointing at Kyle.  "Ava, _that_ is the father of your child, not Zan?  Well, no matter, I can kill him along with the others."

Timing her entrance just right, Isabelle walks through the door.  "Ah, Vilondra, you faithless bitch, welcome to our little endgame.  It was so much fun watching you pine away over your little pet Alex.  I suppose when I get done here, I'll have to find him and really kill him this time.  Along with Ava's bastard!"

"Kivar, you really are an arrogant son of a bitch aren't you?" says Isabelle. "What makes you think you are going to hurt anyone?  I think we are going to hurt you."

Kivar laughs and nods at Tess.  She raises her hand shooting a bolt of power out at Isabelle.  

Isabelle quickly blocks the bolt and sends it flying back at Kivar, where it bounces off of him harmlessly.

"Nothing you do can harm me, Vilondra.  You, Rath and Zan are powerless against me.  I've spent years adapting to your powers.  There isn't anything you can do to me that will hurt me.  However, _I_ can cause _all_ of you great pain.  But, just for fun, I think I'll start with this stupid human."  

Kivar again nods at Tess, and she raises her hand and points it at Kyle.  Emotion warring in her face, and finally she turns towards Kivar and fires a bolt of energy at him.  It, too, bounces harmlessly off of him.  

"You stupid **BITCH**.  Fine, I'll do it myself."  He raises his hand and points it at Kyle who stands, frozen in place.   Just as Kivar releases a giant surge of power, Tess throws herself at Kyle, knocking him out of the way and absorbing all of the destructive energy into her body.

"Stupid, stupid bitch.  I knew she had too much human in her.  Sacrificing herself over _that_.  No matter, I was through with her anyhow.  I can kill you all myself, and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"No, but maybe I can," says Liz entering from the kitchen with her hand raised.  She quickly points at Kivar releasing large burst of energy.  

He is unable to deflect it, and it hits him full force.  Collapsing to the ground weakened, he looks at Liz and says "Cierra?  But how?  You died years ago!"

"Wrong again," says Liz raising her hand one more time.  "That was my mother."  

She lets another bolt of energy fly and Kivar disintegrates in front of them.

Max rushes over to Tess who is cradled in Kyle's arms and tries to heal her, but it is too late.

Kyle releases her body and lays her gently on the ground.  "She saved me," he says softly.  "She died, saving me."  

They look down at Tess' lifeless body and watch in awe as it too disintegrates, leaving no evidence of her existence.

"Come on," says Max after a moment. "Let's go home."  
  



	42. chapter 42

Part 42

Liz walks over and pulls Kyle close to her in a hug.  He is sobbing as he looks at the empty spot where Tess's broken body had lain only moments before.

"Kyle, come on.  I know this hurts, but we have to get out of here," she says.  "We don't know if anybody heard anything."

"Liz is right Kyle," agrees Max.  "I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling, but we have to get out of here now."

Isabelle puts an arm around Kyle and leads him to the door.  Max, Liz and Michael fall in behind them.  They exit the apartment building in silence, and walk down the street to their cars.  By unspoken agreement, Isabelle climbs into the Jetta with Kyle and Michael.  A moment later they pull out and head towards Roswell.

Max pulls Liz to him, kissing her passionately.  Then he abruptly pushes her away.  "Liz, what the hell were you doing in there?" he shouts.  "We had a plan, and that wasn't a part of it."

"Max, sometimes plans change," says Liz simply.  "Something Kivar said hit me hard.  He spent all that time studying the three of you and your powers, but he never studied Cierra's powers because she was dead.  If he hadn't studied _her_ powers, and didn't know about _my_ powers, then I figured I had a shot of destroying him.  I took a chance, and it worked.  Besides," she adds with a small grin, "It was infinitely better than your plan which had me waiting with the car running for a quick getaway."

"But Liz, what if something had happened to you?  I don't think I could have gone on living if he had hurt you."

"Well, you know Max, that feeling works both ways.  Now, do you want to stand here arguing all night, or do you want to go back home so we can see Alex, and meet Cassie?"

Max laughs, and the two climb in the car and taking off down the street.

At the Valenti house, Maria bounces the crying infant in her arms and sings softly to her.  "Come on little Cassie…please stop.  Auntie Maria doesn't know what she's doing here, will you cooperate just a little please?"

Jim laughs as he walks into the room with a bottle of formula in his hand.  "I don't think that's going to work Maria, but I'm pretty sure this will.  Here give her to me."  

He takes the baby into his arms then sits down on the couch and brings the bottle to her lips.  In baby talk he says, "Hi little sweetie.  I'm your Grandpa, yes I am.  And I'm going to love you to pieces forever and ever."

"Ah, Grandpa, not wanting to interrupt the lovin, but how is Alex doing?" 

"He hasn't moved since we put him on Kyle's bed.  I don't know what to do.  I wish the others would get here.  He's alive, well he's breathing at least, so I figure, we're better off than we were a few months ago when we thought he was dead."  

As he speaks, Jim removes the bottle from the baby's mouth laying her over his knee and begins to pat her on the back.    

The front door opens and Kyle, Isabelle and Michael walk in just as Cassie gives a resounding burp.

Maria laughs and says, "I know, Cassie, we all feel that way.  But show a little respect, after all, he is your father."

Kyle grins and walks over to the couch to sit with his father and his daughter.  Jim lifts the baby into a sitting position while carefully supporting her neck.

"Cassie, sweetie, this is your daddy."

Kyle reaches out, taking the baby from his father and cuddles her close to him.  

"Hi Cassiekins, how are you doing sweetie.  You are going to live here with me and Grandpa Jim.  Your mommy had to go to heaven, but she'll always be watching over you."

Jim gives the others a questioning look, and Michael almost imperceptibly nods.  Maria gives a small soft cry as she walks over to hug Michael.  "Max and Liz," she questioned in a trembling whisper.

"Right behind us," says Isabelle.  "Why don't we wait until they get here before we go over everything that happened?

"No need to wait," says Max as he and Liz walk through the door.  "We're here."


	43. chapter 43

Part 43

Maria lets go of Michael and hugs Max and then Liz.  "What happened back there?  We were so worried about you."

"Wait, where's Alex?" asks Liz.

"He's in on Kyle's bed," says the Sheriff.  "It's like he is in a coma or something.  We can't get any reaction out of him.  Max tried to heal him before we left, but it didn't work."

"I'll go try again right now," offers Max turning towards the bedroom.

"Max, why don't you wait a little while.  You need some time to pull yourself together after all of this," suggests Michael

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jim asks bringing several waiting pizzas out of the kitchen.

The teens dig into the pizzas and sodas while they relate the events of the evening to Jim and Maria.  Out of respect for Kyle's feelings, they try to gloss over Tess's role in the whole thing, but Kyle interrupts and tells Maria and his father how Tess sacrificed herself to save him.

The group sits silently for a while as they mull over everything that has happened to them.

"What about Alex?" asks Maria.  "I mean, everyone thinks he's dead.  How are we going to explain him being alive?"

"Actually, I gave that some thought," says Jim.  "The night of the car accident, he was carjacked.  The car jacker hit him over the head and tossed him out of the car.  That's who was killed in the car accident.  The body I saw in the car was terribly disfigured.  It could have just as easily **NOT** been Alex.  We can say that Alex woke up on the side of the road and started hitchhiking, with no memory of who he really was.  He made it as far as Las Cruces, and you found him there while you were on your college trip.  Talking with all of you caused his memory to begin to come back, so all of you decided to leave early and bring Alex home."

"Valenti, that is brilliant," exclaims Michael.  

"Yeah," says Max morosely.  "It's perfect, _if_ I can heal him."  He gets up and heads off towards the bedroom.  Liz silently follows behind him.

Max sits down on the side of the bed and places his hand on Alex's head.  He begins to concentrate and send the healing energy from his body and into Alex.  He opens himself up to Alex, trying to form a connection.  Sweat beads up on his face as he struggles to save his friend.  Liz steps up beside him and places her hand on top of his.  A shining light emanates from their joined hands and seems to envelope Alex.  Max sees flashes from Alex, and Liz in his mind, and suddenly, the connection is broken.  

Max, almost sure they have failed, is startled when Alex sits up on the bed and begins to hug Liz.

"Liz?  Liz?!  God, please Liz, be real!" cries Alex touching her face.  "Max?  I'm not dreaming this am I?  Oh my God!  You found me!  Wait, oh no, where is she?  Where is Cassie?" shouts Alex as he jumps up from the bed.

"Alex, relax.  She's outside with Kyle and the others.  We got you both out of there.  You're safe now.  We're all safe now," says Liz as she hugs him.  "Why don't you come out to the living room, Alex?  There are a few people who are waiting to see you.

The three exit the room and walk into the living room in silence.  The others stop talking and watch as Isabelle gets up and walks across the room, hugging Alex with all her might.  Kyle looks up from the baby he is cuddling and simply says,  "Thank you, man.  She's ok.  And I know it's because of you."

Alex moves away from Isabelle and sits next to Kyle and the baby on the sofa.  "Hi Sassy Cassie, this is your dad.  Do you remember me telling you about him?  He's actually a pretty cool guy."

Alex explains how Tess kept him warped almost continually, but once in a while, the warp would weaken, and he would see Isabelle, but could never really connect with her.  "I didn't think you guys would ever figure it out.  That Kivar is so evil.  Max he hates you and won't rest until you are dead."

"It's not a problem any more Alex, Kivar is dead," says Max.  "Liz killed him."

"Liz killed him?  How could _Liz_ kill Kivar?"

"Alex," Liz says in a gentle voice.  "I'm part alien.  My mother was the fourth alien in the pod, not Tess."

"What, are you telling me that your Mom is an alien?  No way, I don't believe it."

"No, Alex, not my mother Nancy.  Apparently, my birth mother broke free from her pod somehow.  It wasn't hidden with the other.  My mother was found as a small child in a mountain area not too far from here, but nowhere near were the others were found.  Anyhow, she escaped from her pod much earlier than the others, and was adopted.  She and my father were dating, and she got pregnant.  They were in a terrible car accident, and my mother was about to die.  She somehow, managed to transfer her pregnancy to Nancy.  She and my dad got married and raised me.  I just found all of this out a few days ago."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, who was Tess?  Where did she come from?" asks Max.

"Remember the dupes?" asks Alex.  "Well, when they were engineered, they didn't have enough human DNA to make two who looked like, well, Liz I guess, or her mom.  Whatever, they used different DNA to make Tess.  She was the fourth dupe.  There was no Ava.  That was a mind warp created by Tess and Kivar.  The others played along with it because they were willing to side with Kivar.  They were willing to do anything to get home, including killing Zan."

"Alex, can you tell us about your time with Tess?  What did she want you for?" Michael and Max ask almost simultaneously.

"Well, after I translated the destiny book, she and Kivar had me working on the granolith, to see if I could get it working."  

"But why?" asked Liz.  "Kivar was here tonight.  They don't need it to travel anymore."

"The granolith isn't just for traveling," answers Alex.  "The royal treasury of Antar is locked in a secret vault, and the location can only be revealed when the granolith is back on Antar.  The location is programmed into it somehow.  They wanted me to try and figure it out."

"Did you ever figure it out?" questions Max

"Yeah, about four months ago, but they never knew that," replies Alex.  "I managed to keep enough of my mind, I don't know, present, I guess, to know that I needed to stall them as long as I could.  The thing is Max, Kivar's side was losing the war.  Your people were pushing him back, that's why he needed the funds from the treasury to help support his cause.  And believe me when I say, they know he is dead."

"I was able to learn a lot from Tess.  When she came out of Kivar's mind warps, she was so apologetic for what she had done to me.  She wouldn't let me go, she was too afraid for that, but she was sincerely sorry.  And Kyle," continues Alex as he turns towards his friend.  "She truly loved Cassie, she tried so hard to be a good mother.  But then Kivar would take over and she was so evil.  But the one thing she never ever did was harm the baby."

"Thanks man, that's good to know," says Kyle quietly.  "Um, has anybody thought about how we are going to explain her?"

"Well, when I we got back here, I went through her stuff," answers Maria, "And I found this."  She hands Kyle a stack of papers.

"It's a birth certificate, listing me as the father and Tess Harding as the mother.  How did she do that?"

"Tess had the baby by herself," explains Alex.  "And then she went to a free clinic to have her checked out.  They recorded the birth.  Also, in her non-warped periods, she took her for regular check ups.  Everything should be right there in the bag.  She kept everything together in case we had to leave suddenly."

"I so cannot get used to the fact that she actually did some good," says Maria.

The group sits around, filling Alex in on what has happened during his absence.  Valenti tells Alex about the story the concocted to explain his being alive.  They are just getting ready to take Alex to his parents' house, when the room fills with a glowing beam of light.


	44. chapter 44

Part 44

As the glow fills the room, the group jumps up and bands together.  They push Kyle and the baby back towards the door, allowing them a quick escape if necessary.  From out of the light steps a woman with long blond hair.

"My children," says the woman.  "You have defeated the evil that had tried to overtake our world.  The battles were fierce, and for many years, we were forced to live under the tyrannical rule of Kivar, but our people never stopped fighting.  Zan my son, how did you defeat him?"

"Mother, in this world, I am called Max.  And it wasn't me who was able to defeat Kivar."

"Then who my son?  Was it Rath?"

"No, Mother, Liz was the one who destroyed Kivar."  Max reaches back and pulls Liz forward.

"Cierra, the royal advisor?  It was you?  We thought you had died," says the woman.

"Please, Mother, can you sit while we explain this?  It may take a while," says Max.

"Of course, my son," says the woman.  "Vilondra, my daughter, come sit beside me so that I may have my beloved children on either side of me."

Max leads his mother to the sofa and introduces each person, saving Liz for last.  After that, he explains to his mother what has happened to them over the last three years.  He told his mother about the dupes, and Tess and Alex's death, and the birth of Cassie.

"Oh please, may I see the child?" she asks.

Kyle steps forward with Cassie in his arms.  "Your Highness, this is Cassiopeia, my daughter."

"Please, call me Marilonia," says the Queen.  "I am often able to see what unique powers a person will develop while they are still a child."  She holds her hands over the baby's head and a soft blue light surrounds the child.  "You have a beautiful daughter, and she is going to be very powerful as she matures.  She will have her mother's gifts of changing people's perceptions.  You must guide her, so that she will be able to choose the best path.  You have all seen first hand what can happen when someone with those abilities does not have someone to love and guide them," says Marilonia, referring toTess.

"Liz, will you come here please?" asks Marilonia.  

Liz steps forward, sitting on the low table in front of the Queen.  Marilonia places her hands above Liz, and the same soft blue light surrounds her.    
  


"Ah, I see," says the queen.  "You have your mother's unique powers, but when Max healed you, it also activated the latent healing skills you possessed."

Catching the confused looks on all their faces, Marilonia explains, "It's like what you would call a recessive gene.  Liz had recessive genes for healing and dream walking.  When Max healed her, it somehow modified the gene and made it dominant.  Max also had a recessive dream walking gene and when it linked with Liz's, it became active."

She places her hands over Max's head.  "Liz healed Max but it did not trigger his recessive dream walking gene to become dominant.  How interesting.  It only worked while they were linked. There is so much we don't know about how this world will effect you, but sending you here was our only hope."

"And now my children, you have the opportunity to come home with me, home to Antar.  Our planet and our people await your arrival.  It was decided, as we fought to free ourselves from the oppressive rule of Kivar, that we would devise a new government, with a legislative body, but there is still a role for our King in this government."  

Max looks at the others.  After so many years, and so many battles, no words are necessary.

"Mother, we can't leave Earth.  It is our home now.  We belong here.  There are people here who love us and need us.  We can't leave them.  However, the others should have their say as well."

Isabelle turns to her mother, the love and longing in her eyes.  "Mother, I can't leave.  I love you and I want to know you, but I also have parents here that raised me.  I can't leave them, and I can't leave Alex.  He suffered so much for us!"

"Marilonia," says Liz.  "I was born here of human parents, I can't leave them, and I won't leave Max."

"All my life," says Michael, "I was looking for a way home, but last year, I found out that my home is right here, with Maria."

"Kyle, what about you and Cassiopeia?  Do you wish to return to Antar?"

"No thank you ma'am.  I need to be here, with my dad, and everyone else.  We belong together."

"Very well, I can see there is a bond between you all that cannot and should not be broken.  Take care my children.  I love you, _all_ of you.  You are true heroes, and all Antar will remember you names forever."  

Marilonia steps into the beam of light that opens again, and as she starts to fade from sight she whispers, "I love you, and I will return to you again."


	45. chapter 45 - The End

Part 45

After discussing the options available to them, the group devises what they believe is the best way to handle everything.  

Liz picks up the phone and calls her parents.

"Mom?  Yeah, hi, it's me."

"Las Cruses? Um..well, actually I'm over at the Valenti's right now."

"I will explain everything, but I need a favor, can you open the Crashdown please, some people will be stopping by."

"Yes, I'm fine, honest, I'll explain everything when I see you."

Liz disconnects the call and tells everyone that the Crashdown will be open.  

In various parts of the house, similar phone calls are taking place with Amy DeLucca and the Evans'.  

"I'll call Alex's parents," says the Sheriff, "This is Jim Valenti.  I know it's late, and I'm sorry for calling, but I really need to see you, it's a rather urgent, personal matter.  Can you meet me at the Crashdown?  Yes, it will be open.  No, really, I would prefer not to discuss this over the phone.  Ok, I'll see you then."

Jim disconnects the call and tells the others they are all set.  As a group, they head out to their cars and drive to the Crashdown.  They wait together down the street until everyone had arrived.

"Ready?" asks Jim.  "It's not too late, we can still do this differently."

"No, it's time," says Max.  "We have to do this.'

The group walks into the Crashdown, with Jim in the lead.  As they enter the room, they are hit with questions from all sides.

"Liz, what's going on?"

"Michael?  Maria?  Are you two ok?"

"Max?  Isabelle?  What's wrong?

The questions stop when the others realize that Alex is walking into the room.  

Mr. Whitman turns to the sheriff.  "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"It's no joke Dad.  It's me," says Alex.

"Alex, honey, where have you been?  What happened?  You were dead, we saw you!" cries Mrs. Whitman.

"Look, I know you all have questions, and it's going to take a long time to sort it out," says Jim.  "Everything is going to be explained, but you have to promise to listen, and not interrupt these kids."  

"Ok," say the Parkers and Evans.

  
"Fine," agrees Amy.

"We want answers now!" demands Mr. Whitman.

"Dad, shut up and listen, or I will walk out that door and you will **NEVER** see me again," says Alex strongly.

"As you all know, in 1947, it was rumored that a UFO crashed in the Roswell area," begins Max.  "It's true, it did.  There were survivors on that ship, survivors who managed to hide some gestation pods in the woods.  Isabelle, Michael and myself emerged from those pods.  A fourth pod was hidden in another location for some unknown reason.  A fourth alien emerged from that pod many years before we did.  She was found and raised here in Roswell.  She met and fell in love with a young man."

Liz's parents exchange looks, but didn't say anything.  Liz places her hand on Max's shoulder signaling that she would continue the story.

"The young girl became pregnant, but was in a horrific car accident.  She was able to somehow transfer her unborn child to her best friend before she died.  Her best friend married the baby's father and gave birth to a baby girl.  I'm that girl."

Liz steps back and allows Max to continue the story.  He explains to everyone in the room what has happened for the past three years.

"We will always be in danger," concludes Max.  "The FBI or other government agents will probably always be looking for us, but we didn't want to hide from our families anymore."

"You stayed here for us?" asks Mrs. Evans as she opens her arms and hugs first Isabelle and then Max.

"Look, we know you'll have a lot of questions, and we'll do everything we can to answer them," says Max as he and Isabelle sit with his parents.

Michael and Maria sit with Amy explaining again everything that had happened over the last three years.

Liz and Alex sit with his parents, trying to get them to understand that Alex was alive for real and not going anywhere.

Jeff and Nancy Parker sit with Kyle and Jim and little Cassie.  Nancy wastes no time in lifting Cassie out of the baby carrier and cuddling her.

"We'll take you shopping Kyle," says Nancy.  "Oh, and we have to have a baby shower.  And any time you need someone to watch her, bring her here.  I have experience with this _special_ kind of baby," she says laughing.

Max slides out of the booth he was sitting in and motions to the others who join him in the center of the restaurant.

"We need to know if you'll keep our secret?" he asks.  "If you don't all agree, we are prepared to leave now, and you'll never see any of us again.  Mom, Dad?" he asks, turning to the people who raised him and Isabelle.

"Of course," agrees Phillip, "How can you even ask us that question?"

"Mom?" asks Maria.  "Are you in?"

"Oh honey, of course I'll keep it a secret.  I love you all too much to lose you."

The Whitman's are the wild card, nobody knows how they are going to react.

"Before you ask, we'll keep your secret, too.  You brought our son back to us, and we can't stand to lose him again."

Everyone begins to laugh and hug one another.  Liz slips out and goes up to her room and opens her new journal

_"May 7, 2002,  I'm Liz Parker, and today, everything has changed forever…."_


End file.
